The Dream
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: I hated that I couldn’t hear her voice, her thoughts, or her laugh. I hated that I didn’t even know who she was. Edward Cullen is an up and coming actor who dreams of a mysterious girl... who could she be? All human AN:NEEDS EDITING - First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I didn't know where I was but I was walking in a park holding her hand. She was beautiful. She was tall and slim with brown hair and brown eyes. Every time I looked into her eye's Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl popped into my head. And her skin! Her skin was pale, not a sickly pale, but a glowing pale that contrasted with her dark hair. I hated that I couldn't hear her voice, her thoughts, or her laugh. I hated that I didn't even know who she was.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm an up and coming actor starring in a new movie that was based on a book and that has an extremely, alarmingly, large fan base. Not to be arrogant, but I could go out and get almost any girl I want. But I didn't want them; they didn't even want me. They wanted the hopelessly in love vampire that they read about. I wanted her, the girl from my dreams.

I dreamt about her every time I closed my eyes. And every time I wake up, I realize that she's not there. She might not even be a real person, just a figment of my imagination. But deep down inside, I knew she was real. Or at least I hoped she was. Here I am holding her hand, but I can't feel her touch. I can see her lips moving, but no sound comes out. I can't even smell her hair or her perfume. I have nothing but her sight, but her smile and beauty makes it worth my while. All my dreams of her are like this. Actually all my dreams are of her. I've been dreaming of her for a long time, ever since I read the script. When I auditioned, I just imagined she was the human girl, and I was the vampire fighting for control.

She was looking at me now, staring right into my soul. She opened her mouth to say something; I prayed for her voice, for her to say my name. "Edward." Did that just happen?! "Edward." I can hear her! But she sounds wrong… and familiar? "Edward!" I groaned when I realized whose voice it was. It was Jessica, my assistant. She was very pretty and had blonde hair, but not my type. She was a good assistant and friendly…a little too friendly sometimes.

"Edward! You're on in two minutes! I leave you alone for five minutes and you fall asleep on me!" teased Jessica. I was suddenly aware of my position. I was sprawled out on a couch in the Green Room. I was supposed to go on The Late Show tonight to promote the movie. "Come on Sleepy." Jessica said as she pulled me along in the hallway into the backstage area. "Sorry Jessica, I guess it was the jetlag," I apologized. She gave me a small smile while she checked my clothes and popped a breath mint in mouth. I was grateful for Jessica; she really was a lifesaver. I mentally laughed at the joke I just made.

I stood by the curtain, waiting for my cue. I was really nervous for I wasn't fully awake yet, and I knew that I would mumble about anything or worse her. **"Our first guest tonight is one of the stars of the up and coming movie..."** I haven't told anyone about her. Not even my friends or even my sister. I know it seems strange, but I'm extremely close with Alice. She is my twin, even though we're nothing alike – both appearance and personality. I'm tall; she's short. I have messy reddish-brown hair; she has short, spiky, black hair. And I have green eyes, while she has blue eyes. She's also extremely hyper and happy, while I'm just mellow. **"It opens in theaters nationwide November 21****st****. Please welcome, Edward Cullen."**

There was a lot of screaming as I walked across the stage toward my seat. I gave a little wave to the audience which was mostly filled with women, and they responded with louder screams. It was ridiculous.

"**Welcome to the show." **I shook David's hand and sat down.

"Thank you I'm excited to be here."

"**How are you doing?" **Oh just fantastic!

"Excellent, thanks."

"**Are you excited about the movie?"**

"I'm excited, but a bit more nervous."

"**Nervous? Why would you be nervous?"**

"The fans – there is a fairly huge fan base – they get very critical when it comes to portraying these characters."

"**Oh really. How so?" **

"Right before we started filming I went online and found some fan message boards – big mistake. Some people were not so thrilled that I got the part. Actually a lot. It hurt my ego. But now I know to just ignore it and do my best."

"**Oh no! What did they say?" **

"Some said that I didn't look like my character. Some said I wasn't good looking enough to be him." That's just the nicer stuff.

"**Well that would hurt anyone's ego."**

"Yeah I guess."

"**So tell us about the movie."**

"Well the movie is based on a book. And my character is a vampire, and he runs into this human girl whose blood calls to him. The smell of her blood is so sweet to him, it draws him to her. But he and his family are vegetarians - "

"**Wait vegetarians? Don't vampires drink blood?"**

"Well, it's what they call it. They only drink animal blood. There sort of the freaks of the vampire world. But my character has to fight the urge to kill this human girl. And he falls in love with her."

"**Interesting. Well your character finds love onscreen, did you … happen to find romance with any of your costars?" **Ah. Her, if only.

"No she's not – I mean we're all just close friends." Don't catch that! Please God you didn't catch that!

"**Oh but there's someone isn't there?! Who is she?"**

Oh shit. "She's no one. I don't even know her." Oh good, I'm making it so much better.

"**Wait a minute. You don't know her?" **

"It's complicated…." I might as well let it out. "I've never actually seen her in person."

"**Oh I see. It's one of those phone - " **

"God no!" This is not going so well.

"**Online dating?" **I wish… at least she would be real…

"No… This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm even telling you this and on TV!" I'm going to die. I'm going to die right now.

"**Go on. Don't be embarrassed." **

Yeah right. "Yeah right… she's in my dreams."

"**OH! It's one of those dreams."**

"No!" Oh shit, I'm just making this worse. "It's not trust me. It's strange really. In my dreams, all we do is walk and I hold her hand. There's no sound, I can't even feel her touch or anything."

"**What does she look like?" **

"She's beautiful. She has long brown hair. She has these big brown eyes. Her smile is bright and contagious." I could go on for a while.

"**Wow. She sounds like a lot of ladies here." **The audience squealed at this fact. None of these women had anything on her.

"Oh I wish she was here. I hope she's just real." Yep laugh at me, I know I'm pathetic.

"**Well you'll find her. I'm sure you will. Make sure you'll invite me to the wedding. The film opens… when did we say? November….21****st****! Thanks for coming. Edward Cullen, everyone!" **Oh thank god! I'm done!

I thanked David again and walked off stage. As I made my way to the Green Room, Jessica came up to me with my cell phone. "Alice" was the only thing she said to me. Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. **

**Previous:** _I thanked David again and walked off stage. As I made my way to the Green Room, Jessica came up to me with my cell phone. "Alice" was the only thing she said to me. Oh shit._

**Chapter 2**

I totally forgot Alice and Jasper, her husband, were here. I wasn't sure what I should expect from Alice, there were several options though. She would be A: really mad that I haven't told her about my dream girl, and that she found out about her from watching TV, B: really happy that I found someone even though she's not real, or C: something totally unpredictable. So I was going with my 'who is this?' voice.

"Hello?"

"**Don't give me that 'who is this?' voice. I know you know it's me." **

"Hey Alice…" Wait for it….. Option ….

"**Oh Edward, I'm sorry…" **C? Pity? I'm getting pity from Alice, not what I was expecting.

"What? Why?" This was a different Alice. Where did the old one go?

"**Because you found her, but you haven't actually found her. So now you need to find her, but first you need to really find her…"**

"Huh?" I did not catch any of that.

"**Edward! I'm still sitting in my seat. When you talked about this girl, you were different. Your whole face started to light up when David Letterman mention romances then you had this goofy grin on your face when you were describing her." **

"Oh." I knew of this goofy grin, but I've never seen it. My costars would always ask what was wrong with me when I was daydreaming about her.

"**Yeah and you might want to expect a call from Mom." **Oh shit.

"Alice you called Mom! It's been only like 3 minutes since I got off stage!" My mother is Esme Cullen. She's not quite famous, but still a popular wedding planner; but she doesn't just do weddings. If something needs planning, she's the one doing it. She's probably trying to figure what flavor the cake should be.

"**Well I wanted to know if she knew about this dream girl of yours since you didn't manage to tell me about her. And how long have you been dreaming about her? A week? Two weeks? A month!?"** And hello Option A.

"Well how much did you tell her!? Alice if she starts handing out wedding invitations… I swear…" I quickly changed the subject hoping she would forget the question.

"**Chill Edward. I only asked her about your mysterious dream girl….but she asked me what colors would be great for your wedding! You haven't actually met this girl and she's already thinking about a wedding!" **

"Thanks Alice, laugh in my face."

"**Hey at least I'm actually going to help you."** What can Alice do to help me? She's a fashion designer. She draws clothes and shoes for a living.

"Alice, how are you going to help me?"

"**Duh! Edward! I might be an awesome designer, but I'm still an artist! You can describe her to me, and I will sketch her for you." **Oh I feel real dumb, but what is a sketch of an imaginary person going to do?

"Oh thanks Alice. But what can I do with a sketch? She's not even a real person."

"**Edward, you got to have faith if you want to find her. Just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. I've got a plan."** Alice can have the strangest ideas, but somehow her plans always manage to work out in someway.

"Okay. When do you want to do this sketch? Got a pencil?" I was eager to get started as soon as we could.

"**No! Edward! We're coming backstage. I want to do this in person."** Of course you do Alice.

"Fine Alice." I didn't even bother saying goodbye; she would be here in seconds. Before I could hang up my phone, I heard a loud squeal. Hello Option B. I turned to see an excited Alice and a laughing Jasper as he tried to calm her down. Oh great. I quickly checked my schedule with Jessica for tomorrow.

**_(Break)_**

Since it was only seven o'clock, we decided to go to Webster's. Webster's was this small, hidden diner with amazing food. It was my secret getaway. No one bothered me here; well the owners made sure of that. Bob and Jody Webster were a nice couple; they gave me some free meals way back before I got my big break. My family always had money with my father as a doctor and my mother as a wedding planner. But I had wanted to get away and start with scratch – to become my own self. So I headed to New York and found my way into Webster's Diner.

We entered the near empty diner to find Bob standing behind the counter. "Hey Bob."

"Hey Edward! Oh you brought Alice and Jasper too. You guys making any babies any time soon?" Before Alice or Jasper could stutter out an answer, Jody walked out from the kitchen.

"Edward!" Jody squeezed me tightly and greeted Alice and Jasper too. "Say Edward… I have that number if you want it. You know she's a very nice girl. She's pretty and smart too. I know that you'll like her." Jody has been giving me a hard time about this 'nice girl' which I believe to be her daughter, Angela. I've never met her, but I've seen pictures of her. She is pretty, but she's just not Her.

As we sat down at my usual table, Alice chirped in. "Sorry Jody, but Edward here is taken." Oh no. Don't drag them into it too. I shot Alice an evil glare, but she responded with a sweet smile.

"Oh? Who is she? Edward how come I haven't met her!?"

"Don't worry Jody. He hasn't even met her yet." Alice laughed. I put my head in my hands as Alice retold my encounter with David Letterman.

Bob had gone into the kitchen to get us food. As strange as it sounds, I've never had to order before. Bob always knows what I want; sometimes I don't know what I want until he sets it right in front of me. By now Alice had finished quoting my exact words with Jasper's help, and Jody was wiping tears off her face. Bob walked in and set our food in their right places. A large bowl of the Soup Special sat in front of me. Ah my comfort food. Alice was given a grilled cheese sandwich with a small salad, and Jasper with a bacon double cheeseburger with a side of potato skins. Jody and Bob left for us to silently eat our first few bites, well until Alice cleared her throat. Here comes the interrogation.

"So Edward… how long have you been keeping this secret from me?"

"Alice, I actually wasn't keeping this a secret… you just never asked."

"Edward don't give me that crap. How long has this been going on?"

"About a year…"

"A year. A year! Edward you kept this from me for a year!?" Alice stood up, grabbed the rest of her grilled cheese, and marched into the kitchen. Jasper looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Jasper Hale was the exact opposite of Alice. He had honey blonde hair and was extremely tall, especially standing next to Alice. He was mellow and wise, while Alice was energetic and spontaneous. He was our childhood friend, and I always knew he would end up with Alice. It didn't surprise me when he asked me and Dad for permission to marry Alice. Always the gentleman.

"It was when you got the script wasn't it." What? How could he possibly know this?

"How'd you know?"

"You've changed since you got this part. It was a subtle change, but I wasn't sure what it was. Now I know it was Her, right?"

"I haven't changed that much have I?"

"No, but remember when I went away to camp that one summer?" Yep. I think everyone remembers that summer. Alice and I bickered the whole time because Jasper wasn't there to referee. And when he did come back… wow. Jasper had shot up to 6 feet that summer. He was the tallest kid in 7th grade.

"Yeah…"

"Remember I came back totally different…"

"Jasper, you were twelve! And that was just puberty."

"No, well yeah a little bit. But I realized that summer that I was in love with Alice. I was miserable without her. Every night I would dream about her, and I counted the days until I saw her again."

"But why did the dreams start?" This was the ultimate question to which I had no answers to.

"I think it's because of your character. He fell so deeply in love that the idea of being that deep in love with some one triggered something in your mind. So I think that this girl you're dreaming about is your soul mate… but that's just my opinion." Did I mention Jasper was wise? Well it was an answer, but was it the right one? Wait a minute –

"Jasper you read the books? I didn't think that teen romance novels were your thing." I was just only teasing. But with the situation I was in, I deserved to get in at least one. Who knows how long I'll be tortured with this.

"Well… Alice was reading them, and then I got curious when you got the part…" Alice chose this moment to return. She didn't look mad anymore; Alice could never stay mad at me for long period of time. The same went for me with her.

"Alice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her." I apologized as soon as she sat down. I know kissing up to her would put her in a good mood. "I just didn't really know that it was something serious. I never thought she would actually be real."

"Don't worry Edward. It's in the past and I forgive you. But now you must tell me everything about her!" Oh great. We're going to be here for hours.

_**(Break)**_

"Alice! I already told you. All we do is walk, and we hold hands. It's the same thing every time. The only thing that's different is the setting. Sometimes we're in a park, on a beach, in the city. One time we were at the airport." I has explained this to Alice a million times.

"Edward are you sure you have never seen her before? Maybe from when we were little or when you first came to New York? Oh maybe at an audition or something!?"

"No Alice. The first time I saw her was in my sleep. I dreamt her. Can we start the sketch now?" We've been talking about this for two hours, and we've made no progress.

"Nope we'll do this tomorrow. Bob and Jody have to close for the night. Let's go. I'll call you in the morning." No you won't Alice. I know you. You'll come at 6:30 in the morning to wake me. But I didn't say this; I did not want to upset her when she was about to help me.

We said our good-bye's, and I made my way home. I still lived in the same apartment when I first moved here. My neighbors across the hall were an elderly couple, and the one next door was vacant. I never saw anyone lese so I wasn't bothered by anyone. Fortunately I haven't had any crazy fans showing up outside my door or anything, but that may be the fact I told people I lived in L.A. I brushed my teeth and plopped down on my bed. Before I knew it I was asleep...

We were walking down the street. I wasn't sure where we were, but it was snowing. It was night time, and the light from the street lamps made her skin glow. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was laughing. I gripped her hand tighter, but I still couldn't feel it. We continued down the street turning at the corner. She had stopped laughing, and she stole looks at me every few seconds. I never took my eyes off her. We suddenly stopped walking and she looked at me. She stared straight into my eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her. I kept shouting at my body to move but it stood still. She moved her lips as if she were whispering something. I strained my ears to catch any sound, but there was none. I concentrated on her lips as she did it again. I slowly felt my body leaning forward. I prayed that - BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was instantly confused because I didn't set it last night. I knew that Alice would be over to wake me up. – Ah! Alice…

-

-

**sorry if you got confused on the dialogue. i tried to make it as easy as possible to read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Previous: **_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was instantly confused because I didn't set it last night. I knew that Alice would be over to wake me up. - Ah! Alice..._

**Chapter 3  
**

Damn Alice and her bad timing. I groaned as I shut off the alarm. It was only 5:30. I knew if I tried to go back to sleep Alice would kill me. I got up and stumbled into the small kitchen where Alice had breakfast. No she didn't make it; she bought it from some fast food place. Alice can NOT cook. One time she managed to get cheese melted into the toaster… I'm not too sure what she was trying to do, but Alice has been officially banned from cooking, baking, heating, grilling, or toasting anything. But she is allowed to blend; Alice can make a mean smoothie.

"Alice! What the hell! I was just about to kiss Her…" At least I might have. I think.

"What! I'm so sorry Edward, but we have lots to do today. Now hurry up and eat, then go take a shower." I complied with Alice. I ate my sausage biscuit and jumped into the shower. After I got out, I found clothes had been laid out for me to wear. Actually these weren't even mine. Oh wait, there're still tags on them. Typical Alice. She loved shopping more than anything, well except Jasper. But I secretly think it's a close call. I dressed quickly and found Alice in the kitchen sharpening a pencil.

"Finally, let's get started." While Alice opened her sketchbook to a blank page, I saw glimpses of different people's faces.

"What type of face does she have?" Beautiful.

"Beautiful." This time I could feel the goofy smile on my face. She is more than beautiful really. I need to find the right word…

"I meant like heart, oval, or square. Get it?" Oh.

"Uh, heart?" The rest of the sketch went like this - Alice getting more and more aggravated and my smile growing even goofier. I hadn't look at what Alice had drawn. I was a little anxious to what I might see.

"Alright, it's done. How does she look?" Alice was smiling, obviously proud of her work. She turned the sketchpad around; it wasn't Her. This girl had some of the same features, but it was wrong. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes didn't glow. Her hair wasn't right. The light freckles that were supposed to be sprinkled across her cheeks were no where to be found. When I looked at Alice, her smile fell from her face. She was disappointed; she had worked so hard and for so long. What time is it? I looked towards the clock… it was almost eleven! We had been at this for four hours. I felt even worse.

"I'm sorry Alice. It looks like Her but it's just … not Her." Alice's face brightened.

"Edward! You made me think that I was completely off. It doesn't have to be an exact replica of her face!"

"Oh…well how is this gonna help?"

"Are you dumb? We're going to make posters! I need some slogans…like 'If this is you, then congratulations! You're Edward Cullen's soul mate!'"

"No! No Alice! We can't do that! Number 1: I'll just get a bunch of crazy fans. Number 2: It'll scare her. And number 3: it's too embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? Do you even remember last night, Edward? You practically told everyone you were a stalker on television." I groaned at the memory. "Oh, by the way, you have a few messages on your cell. I might have taken the liberty of checking them while you were in the shower this morning."

"How bad are they?" Alice only giggled. This was not good. I grabbed my cell from the charger and pressed the number for my voice mail.

"**First Message: **_**Hello Edward. I just got the strangest call from Alice -**_** " **Mom. I didn't need to listen to the rest of that message. I already knew what that was about.

"**Second Message: Yo Eddie! So I just saw you on Letterman. You're such a – Ow Rose! **_**Oh Edward, that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen! We better get some details about this dream girl…"**_Emmett and Rosalie. I haven't talked to them in awhile. Emmett was my older brother. Like me he wanted to get away and be on his own for awhile. He started working as a mechanic at a garage. There he met Rosalie (Jasper's cousin) when Jasper brought his car in to get fixed. She was visiting Jasper when his car started smoking. Rose had told him that the radiator must have overheated. She could have easily fixed it, but she wanted to meet the "infamous Emmett Cullen." As the story goes, she impressed him with her own car knowledge; they both fell head over heels, now they're married, running their own shop.

"**Third Message:**_** Oh Edward! Why haven't you told me about her before? You just have to find her…" **_Mom again. I'll have to call her later.

"**Fourth Message**_**: Edward! What a great idea! Great publicity for –" **_My manager. I'm definitely not calling her back. I couldn't listen anymore. I deleted the rest of the messages without listening to them. If there was an important one, whoever it was knows to call my home phone. I looked over to a laughing Alice.

"What am I supposed to do now Alice?"

"I told you I had a plan."

OoOoO

Alice had disappeared after I made lunch for us. I was scared. I had no idea what Alice was up to. I tried calling her several times, but no answer. I called back Mom; we had a very long chat about Her. I got more calls from my manager which I was too busy with listening to music than to answer. As I lounged on my couch, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

We were strolling along the shore. It was a bright and sunny day. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but thin strands had fallen in her face. I wanted so badly to move them behind her ear. I wanted touch her check, feel her skin, but my hand rested in her hand. Our fingers were laced together, swaying as we walked through the sand. Today she had a small smile on her face, but her eyes were piercing. They were amazing. If you looked long enough into them, different colors start to appear. We stopped walking. My body slowly moved down towards hers, my lips aiming for hers. We were centimeters away. Our lips almost touching… "Edward!"

I jolted forward and fell off the couch. I looked to see an apologetic smile on Jessica's face. "I'm sorry Edward. I hate to take you away from your dream girl, but you got an interview with Leno. We have to be at the studio in two hours for recording." I groaned. If this interview was going to be like last night's, I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Hell I wish for that now; an eternity of dreams with Her.

OoOoO

I was standing backstage of 'The Tonight Show,' waiting for my cue. Jessica had assured me that there would be no talk of last night's events, but I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. **"My first guest is a young actor, who stars in one of the most talked about films of the year - "** I still haven't talked to Alice, I'll have to track her down as soon as I can. **"The film opens November 21****st ****- "** Or I'm going to take Jasper hostage, until she spills about the plan. **"Please welcome, Edward Cullen!"** I walked swiftly toward my seat, repeating my small wave to the audience. The response was unexpected. Nearly every person here was a teenage girl, except with the occasional parent or fan boy. I should have checked the news coverage of the interview last night. I greeted Jay and took my seat.

"**How are you doing?" **

"Good. Thanks."

"**You've been extremely busy, haven't you? What other things have you been doing?" **Good, easy questions I can answer.

"Well I just did a couple of small films. They haven't been released yet, but I think there's going to be a showing in Texas for one of them. But there's a good chance for larger releases because of the attention I've been getting."

"**So you've got your own humongous fan base now right? From your new movie?"**

"Yeah well it's more of the book's fan base. All these fans are readers that fell in love with the book."

"**Can you tell us the craziest thing that a fan's done?" **Thank God. No mention of Her.

"Well a couple of girls visited Kellan in his hotel room. I'm not so sure how they got up there, but they gave him a whole bunch of stuff like candy."

"**Now I heard he's a prankster right?"**

"Yeah he's a real fun guy. But I know Peter actually got him. It's a long story but it involves a fake spider."

"**So are there any new projects you looking at? Or are you planning on doing something else?" **Yeah finding Her, if she's real at least.

"Unless something really good comes along, I'm gonna take a small break. I need to spend time with my family.

"**Do you have a big family? Tell us about them."**

"Not really. My dad is a doctor. Mom's a wedding planner. My older brother and his wife own a car shop. My twin sister's married; some of you may know her – Alice Hale, the fashion designer."

"**Alice. I actually got to meet her today." **Oh shit. What has she done now?

"You did?" I know pure shock is written across my face now. "What did she do?"

"**Yeah, she kind of bribed me. Mavis has wanted an Alice Hale dress for awhile. Sorry." **Oh my God Alice. What _have_ you done? **"As most of you know, last night Edward here gave an interesting interview on The Late Show last night." **There were loud squeals from the audience. **"Here's a clip for those who haven't seen it!"**

I suddenly appeared on the large screen sitting next to David Letterman. I was watching my facial expressions closely. _**"Interesting. Well your character finds love onscreen, did you … happen to find romance with any of your costars?" **_ My eyes brightened. _"No she's not – I mean we're all just close friends." _My eyes had returned to normal but a little wide now. _**"Oh but there's someone isn't there?! Who is she?" **_My eyes got wider. _"She's no one. I don't even know her." _My cheeks started to pink. _**"Wait a minute. You don't know her?" **__"It's complicated…." _I had paused to take a deep breath. _"I've never actually seen her in person." __**"Oh I see. It's one of those phone - " **_My face was filled with horror. _"God no!" "__**Online dating?" **__"No… This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm even telling you this and on TV!"_ My cheeks were red now, my hands running through my hair. _**"Go on. Don't be embarrassed." **__"Yeah right… she's in my dreams." __**"OH! It's one of those dreams."**_ I had never seen my face so red before. I cringed at the sight; this was so embarrassing. _"No! It's not trust me. It's strange really. In my dreams, all we do is walk and I hold her hand. There's no sound, I can't even feel her touch or anything." _My face had started to return its color, and my eyes were glowing. _**"What does she look like?" **__"She's beautiful. She has long brown hair. She has these big brown eyes. Her smile is bright and contagious." _The large goofy grin appeared on my face, and my eyes were completely glazed over. _**"Wow. She sounds like a lot of ladies here."**_

The audience whistled and squealed at the last comment. **"Settle down ladies. Now Alice has provided an actually sketch of Edward's dream girl. Here it is!" **Oh shit. I'm going to murder Alice. I looked at the piece of paper in Jay's hands. It was Alice's sketch of Her. **"Isn't she lovely? Now if any you know this person please contact this number." **Before I could say anything else, Jay shot me an apologetic look. **"It was wonderful having you on the show Edward." **

"I really hope your wife likes her dress." I didn't even try to act nice; I glared at him.

"**Now folks, go see his new film opening November 21****st****….. Edward Cullen Thank you! We'll be right back with our next guest…." **I shook Jay's hand and shot out of my chair. I was going to murder Alice.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'm doing Bella's POV. Let me know if you want me to...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Previously:**_"Now folks, go see his new film opening November 21st..... Edward Cullen Thank you! We'll be right back with our next guest...." I shook Jay's hand and shot out of my chair. I was going to murder Alice._

**Chapter 4**

I left a note for Jay apologizing for my rude behavior and saying I wasn't mad with him. I know how Alice can get. I checked my schedule with Jessica and ran out of the studio. I jumped into my Volvo and sped of towards Alice and Jasper's apartment. I parked and was greeted by their doorman, George. Too much in a hurry, I took the stairs and was in front of their door in seconds. I gently knocked on the door and waited. I can't believe that Alice did this to me. I was going to get revenge. Jasper opened the door, and I barged into the apartment.

"Jasper you better pack a bag because you're coming with me." I tried to keep my voice calm as I walked toward Alice's office. Since murdering Alice would cause problems, like me going to jail, Mom and Dad being pissed, and I would regret it…eventually, I was going to do the next best thing. As soon as I was in the room, I just grabbed random sketchpads and notebooks. When I returned to the living room Jasper was ready to go. I wasn't surprised that Jasper was willing to go so easily. I've always joked that one day I was going to take Jasper hostage when she finally pissed me off. I never thought I would actually have to do this. We left the apartment leaving Alice a note with George, the doorman. We rode quietly in my Volvo to my apartment.

OoOoO

It's been a few hours, and no word from Alice. Jasper and I were watching TV. Actually I was trying to watch, Jasper couldn't keep it on a channel for more than two seconds. He continued on flipping through the channels when he landed on… it. Jay Leno was just about to introduce me.

"Jasper, do we have to?"

"Well, I wasn't there today, I want to watch!"

"Fine." We sat in more silence as we watched the interview and the embarrassing clip of me on Letterman. Then Jay showed the lifeless sketch of Her. It was only an outline of her beauty. Then it went to commercial. I expected Jasper to start flipping the channel again, but he didn't. I started to get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach which has been happening a lot lately. This could only mean one thing – Alice. What did she do now? I was stirred from my thoughts by the heightened volume of the TV. The show was back on; Jasper was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Jasper was in on it!

"No." I looked at Jasper who looked extremely guilty. "She didn't…." Jasper only grimaced; I was now horrified as I turned to watch.

"**Now, for our second guest we have a slight change. Instead of the girl who can the piano with her feet, we have an exciting replacement. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Alice Hale!"**

"Thank you for having me on such short notice." Wait. What did she do to the second guest? I saw that girl; she could actually play the piano with her toes - amazing. I bet she bribed her.

"**Oh, it's no problem. Our second guest was here, but had to leave due to a family emergency…"** Yep she bribed her. **"so Alice what have you been up to lately?"** Embarrassing me to death and destroying my career.

"Oh not much. I actually just started a couple of new projects today."

"**Like what?" **

"Well I'm designing a new dress for your wife - "

"**Yes, Mavis is going to love that."**

"Yeah and well I'm helping my brother find the girl of his dreams… literally." God Alice! She might not even be real!

"**Yes for those who are just tuning in, Edward Cullen was our first guest. And we briefly talked about his new film - "**

"Opens November 21st!" Thanks Alice, sucking up will surely make everything better.

"**Yes opens November 21****st****. And we also talked about his appearance on The Late Show last night and the girl he has been dreaming about. Also Alice here has provided a sketch of this dream girl… so Alice, tell us about the whole situation." **

"Well Edward has been having these dreams about a beautiful girl for like a year, and he had never mentioned her until last night on Letterman – not even to me." Apparently it was for good reason too.

"**So you and Edward are really close?"**

"Well yeah. I mean we are twins; how could we not be? We've known each other since before we were actually born! But any ways, I wanted to help Edward. I just want him to be happy."

"**So you embarrassed him on late night television. What a marvelous idea!"** Thanks Jay. Rub it in her face; make her feel bad.

"Yeah, well this was the quickest way to get the word out. I actually got 127 calls already, but I know none of them are her because they're all from girls in the audience."

"**Do you think that this girl actually exists? And that you'll actually find her?"** Oh I wish.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"**Well Alice thank you for coming on the show. I really do hope you find her. Ladies and gentlemen, Alice Hale!" **

Jasper turned off the TV. He had been part of the plan, which means that Alice knew I was going to take him hostage. I swear Alice could be psychic, or it could be that twin telepathic thing.

"She's just trying to help you know, to make you happy."

"Yeah and you're just trying to make me happy too huh?"

"No… well yeah, but I did this for Alice – to make her happy. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for that woman." I really respected Jasper. He was a man in love. And I knew if Alice asked him to jump off a bridge he certainly would do it. Then Alice would jump right after him.

"Where is Alice anyway? It's been like five hours."

"Answering phone calls with Rose and Emmett." What? How'd they get involved?

"What?! Rose _and_ Emmett?"

"Yeah. Rose wanted to help Alice find your 'soul mate,' and Emmett thought it would be entertaining." I could see it now… Emmett yelling at some poor girl.

OoOoO

It's been two weeks since Alice went on Leno. I had eventually forgiven her, but I refused to meet or talk to anyone. Alice and Jasper had actually met a few girls, but quickly turned them away. I hadn't left my apartment or talked to anyone but my family. But every night when I slept I dreamed of Her. I still hadn't made any progress with Her. We continued with holding hands and walking in parks. But I still constantly thought about her. Thousands of different questions kept popping into my mind. What if she was real but hadn't seen any of the news coverage about it? What if she lived in South Africa or somewhere far away and couldn't get in touch with me? What if she was in a coma? What if she was too embarrassed? What if she didn't even want me?

After another week of laziness and wonderful dreams, I finally left my apartment to go see Jody and Bob. I walked into the diner and found it empty except for a few loyal customers. Bob and Jody were standing behind the counter laughing probably at some silly joke that Bob made. Looking at them made my heart hurt. After 30 years of marriage, they still loved each other. You could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. I wanted to find that kind of love. I wanted to love someone, and I wanted to be loved. My entrance startled their private bubble, and they looked at me.

"Oh Edward! How are you? We haven't seen you in weeks?! Don't ever do that to us again. At least call or something!" I really loved Jody; she's my second mother. I really felt bad for not being around for her, but surely she understood.

"I'm sorry Jody. I won't do it again."

"Now Edward, want some hot chocolate? I just finished making some." Yes hot chocolate sounds good. Bob always knew what I needed.

"Please." I watched Jody as her eyes followed Bob around room and into the kitchen. "Jody, do you think I'll ever find her?" Her eyes turned to me, and they hardened.

"You would if you actually looked. You just let Alice do all the work. Maybe if you put in some effort you would find her sooner." Ouch. I have been a lazy bum. And I've haven't done a thing to help. Bob returned with my hot chocolate covered in whipped cream and sprinkled cinnamon. I took a small sip…mmmmm, pure happiness.

"You're right Jody. I've got to do something." I studied my options as I sipped my hot chocolate. Suddenly Jody's cell phone rang; her face turned into a worried expression as she looked at the caller's name.

"Carlisle? … Is she alright?" Dad? why was he calling Jody? He's at the hospital… I watched her face lighten, and she gave a hard laugh. "Alright, I'm on my way."

"Bob I'm going to the hospital. You know the drill; I'll be back in about an hour." Bob responded with a laugh and a good-bye.

"Hey I'll take you." I was very curious; what just happened? It shouldn't be that bad if Bob's laughing. We climbed into the Volvo, and silently rode to the hospital. I didn't want Jody to yell at me for being nosy, so I waited for the explanation at the hospital. We parked and made our way inside. Jody seemed to know where she was going like she came here often. She even greeted some of the nurses by their first name! I heard many whispers and received many stares, but I continued to quickly follow Jody until we stopped in front of a small room. Dad was talking to a woman whose back was turned to me. I stopped and stared at the back of her head. Her hair was like HER hair – long, shiny mahogany brown.

"Hey Jody, it wasn't too bad this time – just a small sprain in her ankle." Dad hadn't looked up and was still wrapping her ankle.

"Hey Carlisle." Jody greeted Dad, then she put her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Oh honey, what am I going to do with you?" The woman just grumbled and waited for her ankle to be wrapped.

"Edward?" Dad finally looked up to see me.

"Oh yes, Edward drove me." The woman slowly turned around. I gasped. It was Her. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined. Her hair flowed around her face perfectly. Her skin was flawless, and I could see the light freckles that were scattered upon her cheeks. My eyes connected with hers, and I felt like she was staring right into me.

"Oh Edward, remember that girl I've been trying to get you to meet for years … this is Bella."

-

-

AN: Okay so they finally met! Next chapter will probably be Bella's view. thanks for reading!

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing**  
**

**Author's Note: **sorry i havent updated, i've been extremely busy! but this is **Bella's view**!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. Crap, was it 6:30 already? I blindly threw my hand at the snooze button. I'd only been asleep for about four hours. I worked the night shifts at the library of NYU; actually last night was my last night working there. I'm extremely happy that I was starting my new job as a copyeditor next week at a small publishing company, but I have to get back to a normal sleeping schedule - thus the reason for my early wake up call. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I have long wavy brown hair, pale skin with freckles that you could barely see, and plain brown eyes. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I didn't see myself as beautiful.

After I showered and brushed my teeth, I made my way into the living room. I sat myself in front of my TV. I had gotten a DVR a few weeks ago, and I randomly, actually not randomly more accidentally, recorded a few things. Since I was trying to stay awake, I decided to watch some of the recorded shows. I decided on watching The Tonight Show. I wasn't a big fan of Jay Leno, but I've never even really watched the show before…

I've been watching for about twenty minutes. It's alright, but I probably couldn't watch this every night. Also I just learned how to fast forward and rewind. It's so amazing. I stopped fast forwarding when Leno's first guest appeared. My jaw dropped; the man was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall and lean – not bulky but definitely toned. His hair was an odd strange shade of brown; it had reddish tints making it a bronze color. His face was angular: he had high cheekbones and a strong jaw; but his face also had a boyish quality to it. And his eyes! Oh my god! They were a beautiful, piercing shade of green. Who was this man? I instantly turned up the volume of the TV and listened intently.

"_**Please welcome, Edward Cullen! How are you doing?"**_

"_Good. Thanks."_

"_**You've been extremely busy, haven't you? What other things have you been doing?"**_

"_Well I just did a couple of small films. They haven't been released yet, but I think there's going to be a showing in Texas for one of them. But there's a good chance for larger releases because of the attention I've been getting."_

"_**So you've got your own humongous fan base now right? From your new movie?"**_

"_Yeah well it's more of the book's fan base. All these fans are readers that fell in love with the book."_

"_**Can you tell us the craziest thing that a fan's done?"**_

"_Well a couple of girls visited Kellan in his hotel room. I'm not so sure how they got up there, but they gave him a whole bunch of stuff like candy."_

"_**Now I heard he's a prankster right?"**_

"_Yeah he's a real fun guy. But I know Peter actually got him. It's a long story but it involves a fake spider."_

"_**So are there any new projects you looking at? Or are you planning on doing something else?"**_

"_Unless something really good comes along, I'm gonna take a small break. I need to spend time with my family."_

"_**Do you have a big family? Tell us about them."**_

"_Not really. My dad is a doctor. Mom's a wedding planner. My older brother and his wife own a car shop. My twin sister's married; some of you may know her – Alice Hale, the fashion designer."_

"_**Alice. I actually got to meet her today."**_

"_You did? What did she do?"_

"_**Yeah, she kind of bribed me. Mavis has wanted an Alice Hale dress for awhile. Sorry. As most of you know, last night Edward here gave an interesting interview on The Late Show last night. Here's a clip for those who haven't seen it!"**_

"_**Interesting. Well your character finds love onscreen, did you … happen to find romance with any of your costars?" **__ "No she's not – I mean we're all just close friends." __**"Oh but there's someone isn't there?! Who is she?" **__My eyes got wider. "She's no one. I don't even know her." __**"Wait a minute. You don't know her?" **__"It's complicated….I've never actually seen her in person." __**"Oh I see. It's one of those phone - " **__"God no!" "__**Online dating?" **__"No… This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm even telling you this and on TV!" __**"Go on. Don't be embarrassed." **__"Yeah right… she's in my dreams." __**"OH! It's one of those dreams."**__ "No! It's not trust me. It's strange really. In my dreams, all we do is walk and I hold her hand. There's no sound, I can't even feel her touch or anything." __**"What does she look like?" **__"She's beautiful. She has long brown hair. She has these big brown eyes. Her smile is bright and contagious." __**"Wow. She sounds like a lot of ladies here."**_

By now I stopped paying attention. I was too dazzled by …everything… Edward Cullen. Even his name was beautiful. I feel real dumb. I haven't even heard of him before today, and he was playing one of my favorite literary characters in a movie. Hell I didn't even know they were making the movie. Being busy with graduation and work, I never had time for anything else. I still can't believe how beautiful he was, but I understood how he could play a vampire. Vampires were supposed to be impossibly attractive. And he's romantic too! Even though he's probably dying from embarrassment now, I've never heard anything so romantic before. I hope he finds her.

My stomach growled really loudly. I looked up at the clock to see that Jody and Bob would have opened the diner by now. I haven't seen them in a while. Jody and Bob became my second parents when I moved to New York because of my scholarship to NYU. I'm originally from Forks – a small town outside of Seattle. My life plan was to move back to Seattle after graduation, work at a popular publishing company, and become am important editor. But all of that disappeared when my parents died in a car crash my freshman year. That was a rough part of my life, but I got through it with Jody and Bob. I gathered my phone, wallet, and keys; and made my way to the diner for breakfast. I quickly made my way into the small diner and went to my usual table. I had missed this place. I'd never had the time to come here anymore. I looked around the near empty diner. It was odd; I've actually never been here while it's busy.

"Oh my god! Bella? Is that you!?" Jody rushed towards me and tightly squeezed me. "Bob! It's Bella! She's here!" Bob came rushing out of the kitchen, giving me a warm embrace. Tears rolled my cheeks. I really did miss them.

"Hey…" I wiped my tears off my face. "I've really missed you guys!"

"Never ever do that to us again! It's been months since we've seen you!" Jody's face had hardened which made me nervous. Bob had rushed back into the kitchen, no doubt to bring me the perfect breakfast.

"I'm sorry. But I've got exciting news! I got a job at a publishing company! It's just a beginner level job, but it's what I want to do."

"Oh honey that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Jody embraced me with another loving hug.

"Best of all – I'll get to have a normal schedule. I'll be able to visit you more often." I just remained in Jody's arms as we sat in my booth catching up. Bob came back out with the perfect, well perfect to me, breakfast. He sat in front of me a glass of chocolate milk and assorted stack of my favorite pancakes – buttermilk, blueberry, and chocolate chip. Bob joined us at the table as Jody filled him in of what he missed and I ate my pancakes.

"So Bella, meet any cute college boys in that library of yours?" Oh boy. For years, Jody has been trying to get me to meet some guy… I always say no. I'm not sure why I do, I mean if Jody is pushing him on me – he must be a good guy…

"Nope…." I did meet some weirdoes though. I waited for her comment about her mysterious man…. But it never came.

"Don't worry. I know you'll find your soul mate some day soon…" Hmmm. Odd. The three of us continued catching up until I finished my food.

"Thanks Bob, it was delicious as always. I've got to run some errands for work next week, but I'll be back in a few hours." I gathered my things and tried my best to sneak a twenty into Jody's apron. They've never accepted my money, but that didn't stop me from leaving random bills in places.

"Oh, I'll make some of my hot chocolate for you when you come back, Bella!" Mmmm. Bob's hot chocolate was a masterpiece. We said our final good byes, and I left the diner for my personal Hell. Yep, the mall.

I hated going to the mall, especially by myself. I always managed to hurt or embarrass myself somehow like slipping in spilled soda in the food court or like my untied shoelace getting jammed in the escalator. Hopefully this time would go okay.

OoOoO

It was a miracle! I made it out of the mall ALIVE without any bruises or embarrassment. I headed towards my apartment to drop off my bags. As I climbed up the stairs to my apartment, I realized how tired I was. I continued my journey up another flight when it happened. My eyes were struggling to stay open, and my toes slipped off the back of the step. I lost my balance as my foot slid hard down a few steps; luckily I grabbed the railing, dropping my bags in the process. My foot had landed in an awkward position on the stair, and immediate pain shot into my ankle. Great, just great. Of course I made it through the mall okay, but I trip on my stairs. I reached for my bags and slowly made my way of the stairs on one foot. Thank God I had almost reached my floor. I stumbled my way into my apartment, throwing bags onto the floor. I opened my coat closet that contained my crutches. I tried to put pressure on my ankle, but more pain just shot through my foot. Crap. I turned around and headed out the door.

OoOoO

I had easily made my way to the hospital. I had made the trip too many times and in worse conditions. I was waiting for Carlisle in my usual room. Carlisle has been my doctor for almost every visit because he knew my file the best. Some doctors would spend up to a few hours reviewing it, this was just easier. When I got to the emergency room, Connie, the nurse at the desk, greeted me and made arrangements for me quickly. I never had to fill out those stupid reports anymore; my large file has a permanent spot in the top desk drawer.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" Carlisle entered the room looking handsome as ever. You wouldn't believe that he was almost 50. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and always had a warm smile on his face.

"Just great." Did he not understand that I'm always in pain?

"Have you called Bob or Jody yet?"

"Nope, I'm waiting for the verdict first." I didn't want to call them unless I knew what was wrong.

"Alright let me take a quick look first. What did you do this time?"

"I slipped on the stairs. I'm thinking a sprain…"

"Me too, but just to be safe let's do some x-rays…" I crutched my way to the familiar room refusing the wheelchair provided by Carlisle. Really he should know by now how I hate riding in them. Carlisle waited outside probably calling Jody, while the nurse set up the machine. Before I knew it, I was done. I hopped off the table and crutched into the hallway.

"I hope you called Jody. It's her turn." We had set up a system of who got to pick me up. It reminded me of how parents fought over whom had to change the baby's diaper….

"Oh I remembered. Plus I made a note in your file from last time…" Oh clever, Carlisle forced me into the wheelchair this time and returned me to my room. The nurse brought my x-rays, and we examined them. Yep WE. Carlisle taught me how to look at my x-rays; I just think he enjoys teaching me because none of his children went into medicine.

"Sprain! I was right!" I studied the pictures to see no breaks. Carlisle responded with a smile and started to wrap up my foot. In the hallway, I could hear Jody greeting nurses. My back was towards the door, but I didn't need to see that she had entered the room.

"Hey Jody, it wasn't too bad this time – just a small sprain in her ankle." Apparently neither did Carlisle because he didn't look up from wrapping my foot.

"Hey Carlisle. Oh honey, what am I going to do with you?" I grumbled at her as she rubbed my shoulders. What could anyone do really?

"Edward?" Carlisle looked shocked to see someone, but my heart skipped a beat as I remember the Edward from this morning…

"Oh yes, Edward drove me." Wow. Apparently Jody really trusted this person because she would not just get into the car with anyone. I've actually never driven her before. I turned around. I gasped. It was him! Edward Cullen! The same gorgeous man I saw on TV this morning. He was even more beautiful than I had imagined. His hair was extremely messy sticking out in every direction, and it looked more bronze. His skin was pale and smooth, but I could see the toned muscles through his shirt. My eyes connected with his, and I felt like he was staring right into my soul.

"Oh Edward, remember that girl I've been trying to get you to meet for years … this is Bella." I was too shocked to comprehend what Jody was saying, but I did hear what she said next.

"Bella, this is Edward, Carlisle's son…"

-

-

* * *

Thanks for reading!

P.S. just to let you know i hate when authors Demand that readers leave reviews or else they wont update. that really bothers me, so you guys wont have that problem with me. haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long. I actually did not plan this far and I'm not really a writer so this might turn out ugly. haha **

**Previously:** "_Oh yes, Edward drove me." The woman slowly turned around. I gasped. It was Her. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined. Her hair flowed around her face perfectly. Her skin was flawless, and I could see the light freckles that were scattered upon her cheeks. My eyes connected with hers, and I felt like she was staring right into me."Oh Edward, remember that girl I've been trying to get you to meet for years … this is Bella."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Bella. Bellaaaa. Belllll – lah, What a beautiful name. It literally belongs to its owner. Bella. She was so much more than I could ever imagine. Bella, Bella. I couldn't help but repeat the beautiful name until it hit me.

"What did you just say?" My eyes were still connected with Bella's. My mind was feeling cloudy.

"I've been trying to get you to meet Bella for years…" I tore my eyes away to Jody. Are you kidding me?

"Are you okay Edward?" My eyes diverted to Carlisle. He was finished wrapping up her ankle and pulling her pant leg down. Funny, I never noticed what she was wearing before in my dreams. I mean she's always wearing clothes - I would have noticed if she wasn't, but she was wearing a purple t-shirt that had NYU in white letters and gray sweat pants. It was simple and comfortable yet still attractive.

"Yeah Edward, you look like you've just seen someone come back from the dead…" Not the dead…my dreams. I could only nod my head. My eyes roamed her face. Her beauty was perfection. My eyes connected with hers again, and I couldn't break away. Why would I even want to?

"So Bella, you know the drill. Take a couple of aspirin when you get home. You need to rest, I actually mean it. You shouldn't go in tonight. Call in sick. And keep your foot elevated and put ice on it right away. Bella? Bella?" Her eyes tore away from mine and looked toward Carlisle. She leaned over and grabbed the crutches.

"Yes, I know. I'll take aspirin every six hours or until I feel the pain. I'll put ice on it and rest – I know. I'll call you if I need anything. But I actually don't work in the library anymore, I got a job at a publishing company." I barely comprehended the words she spoke because her voice was beautiful too! It was pleasant, soft, and smooth - not a annoying high pitch squeal that many women speak to me with.

"Wow Bella! That's great! Congratulations." Dad pulled her into a hug. Oh how I wish I was him.

"Yeah Carlisle, so you don't get to hog her anymore with your late night dinners." Wow, Dad must be close with Bella – late night dinners, hugs, what more is there?

"It's not my fault Bella likes to come visit me after she gets off work. Plus I only worked all those night shifts because I knew Bella was mostly likely to need me then."

"What!? You've been working night shifts for the past three years because of me?" This explains all the late nights. Hell I would give up my all of my daytime to be with her too.

"Well, yes."

"What about Esme?" Mom knows Bella too? Wait if Dad and Mom knew Bella why didn't they tell me?

"Oh don't worry, she encouraged me. She cares about you too you know." Well apparently not about me.

"Carlisle, you guys know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me right?"

"Yes, of course we do. So when should we celebrate your new job? Esme will want to do something …. big, so we should plan something that you are comfortable with before we tell her." Yeah, big is the right word.

"Big – right. We can just go to the diner. When do you get off?"

"Six. So I'll call Esme with the good news. Edward could I have a minute with you?" I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded. I watched Jody and Bella walk, well in Bella's case, crutch into the hallway to give us privacy.

"Are you okay Edward? You look upset." Oh I think I'm a bit more than upset.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? You know her! I can't believe you know her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella! Bella, Dad. She's the woman from my dreams! Why didn't you tell me about her?!

"Wait Bella is the same woman from your dreams?"

"Yes! And you, Mom … Jody, and even Bob! You all knew her! None of you were planning to tell me? Were you just going to let me be miserable and with Alice on my case for the rest of my life? Why – oh god, I'm not good enough for her am I? That's why. She's beautiful, kind, and normal. She's got a normal job, and then me. Being an actor – it's not good for her. You were disappointed in me be- " SMACK! "Ow! What the – Dad!?"

" Edward, shut up. I'm sorry I didn't recognize Bella. I only saw the sketch the one time on television. I'm not sure about the others… Edward, we all love you, and we're proud of you. Don't ever forget that. But right now you're being really stupid. You are a good man; your mother and I raised you to be one. We would only be disappointed in you if you forgot that."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know you and Mom raised me to be a good person." It's always nice to know that I don't disappoint them or at least I haven't yet.

"It's alright son… so you going to ask her out?"

"Dad, come on! You want me to ask her out and have actual conversations with her – I can't even speak in her presence!" Great now, Dad's laughing at me.

"Let's go. I've got to get back to work." I watched Dad leave the room and heard him say his good-byes. I peeked my head out the door to see Jody standing next to Bella whispering something. I stood up straight and walked out of the room. Jody and Bella saw me and started for the elevators. I was surprised by the speed Bella was making; she must have a lot of experience using them. The elevator door opened with the usual exchange of nurses and doctors; we climbed in and rode down to the first floor. The doors opened, and Bella started forwards. As she crutched out, the bottom of her left crutch knocked into the doorway. Bella stumbled but caught herself and mumbled something.

"Watch it Lucy." What? Who is she talking to?

"Uh, who's Lucy?" I looked to Jody, and she busted out laughing.

"Lucy and Ricky are her crutches. Lucy is on the left – Ricky on the right." Bella's cheeks were turning pink. It was extremely attractive; everything about her was. "Bella named them because they're frequently…. acquainted."

"Clever." Bella's face was extremely red now. But the idea was very clever. I realize I actually haven't said a word to Bella; I've directed my words to Jody. I need to man up, and say something. We made our way outside to the parking garage. I'm really amazed at Bella's strength or maybe her stubbornness, but she hadn't complained for a wheelchair – I know I would have had one from the hospital room.

"Edward, I'm going to drive Bella's truck, but thank you for bringing me here." How could Bella drive here? She sprained her ankle… unless she drove herself! It was only her left foot, so she would be able to drive because you only use your right foot anyway. Wow Bella was stubborn as a mule. Usually stubbornness is a huge turn-off, but I'm finding Bella to be so …. adorable?

"Um, actually it's in the shop…" Alright, here's my chance.

"I can – you could – I mean" Nice going Edward, you're a professional actor and all you can do is stutter.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward will give us a ride to the diner." I only nodded and walked toward my car.

The car ride was extremely silent to the diner. I parked in front of the diner and left the car running as I opened the backseat door for Bella and Jody.

"Thanks for the ride and I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She wouldn't even meet my eyes. I am an idiot. Before I could reply she was already at the door of the diner.

"Isabella Swan!" Even her name is beautiful! "Don't you dare go back in the kitchen! You go straight to your table!" Bella nodded and went inside. "Aren't you coming in Edward?"

"Well, I thought it was a private th- "

"Nonsense! You'll be joining us too. When was the last time you had dinner with your parents? Hmm?" Jody didn't even wait for an answer and went inside. I turned off the ignition and went inside. What I saw brought my goofy smile to my face. Bella was at my table. She was sitting right across from my seat with her foot propped up with an icepack. I walked over and sat in my chair. Bella looked up in surprise.

"Edward -You're staying?" I got goose bumps at the sound of Bella saying my name.

"Yes…unless you want me to go?"

"No! I mean, only if you want to."

"I want to stay."

"Okay."

"So you worked in a library?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"You were talking about it earlier at the hospital…"

"You remembered?" Her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Yes. So why a library? Did you want be a librarian?"

"When I was a freshman, the library was looking for student volunteers, and I needed … to do something with myself. Then eventually I was hired for the night shift."

"You went to NYU?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Uh, your shirt."

"Oh…" Her cheeks were turning pink again. It was lovely against her fair skin.

"So schoolwork wasn't enough for you?"

"Oh, I was swamped. I had to keep my grades up to keep my full ride." Wow. She's smart too.

"Full ride? That's impressive. So why did you need to do something with yourself?"

"My parents had just died. The work was supposed to keep my mind off it, but that didn't work. But then I met Jody and Bob. They got me through it, and they keep me going."

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have asked - I should have known - I feel like an ass now - I can't even imagine my life without my parents -Crap, I'm being selfish - this is not about me - I'm a complete idiot!" Why do I turn into a complete fool around her?

"Edward stop! Before - you wouldn't - even speak one word - now you can't stop!" Bella was laughing hysterically. Her laugh was… musical. It wasn't too loud or too squeaky, it was perfectly natural. Even though I think I should be offended, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Did Edward tell a joke?" Bob came in with two cups of hot chocolate and sat them down.

"No, but why do you sound so surprised?" I was little offended of Bob's tone.

"Because you, Edward, you are not funny." Bella continued with her hysterics as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Thanks Bob." Bob left for the kitchen, and Bella calmed down and turned serious.

"You know I couldn't imagine my life without your parents either. Carlisle is my unofficial doctor at the hospital; he's had to stitch and wrap me up countless times. Usually after fixing me up, he takes me to the cafeteria, and we have a late dinner. Sometimes Esme will come too; that's how I met her. She's been like a second mother, well third if you count Jody. I just wanted to say thank you for sharing." Bella's eyes were watery with threatening tears.

"I'm actually grateful that you were there for them. I felt, well I still do feel guilty about not being around much. But honestly, they've never mentioned you before, which is insane because I can see they care about you so much." I feel so comfortable around Bella; I completely understand why my parents care for her.

"That would be my fault. I asked them not to talk about me; I really don't like attention. Carlisle and Esme love talking about you all so much; I didn't want all of you to know about me and feel like….like I was intruding into your family." She's modest too. Could she be any more perfect? Before I could respond, her phone went off. She gave me an apologetic look before she answered.

"Hey Em, what's up? ….. At the diner wi -" She looked stopped and looked at her phone offended. "They hung up on me!" Bella laughed her beautiful laugh, and I couldn't help but stare wondering what stupid girl would hang up on her.

"Bella! Sorry I hung up, but I will take every opportunity I can to eat! Especially here.... Edward?" I looked up instantly recognizing the loud booming voice. Hello stupid girl. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait just a minute, Emmett knows Bella too. And has her phone number!

"Edward, I didn't know you knew Bella. Anyways - " Emmett abruptly started to laugh. "What did you do this time?" Clearly he was talking about her injury.

"I slipped on the stairs… but don't you dare change the subject. What can't you fix my truck?" Oh, I see. Bella took her truck to Emmett's. But he still knew her and Rosalie must have met her too. I don't understand why no one has said anything to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't do anything for it. The truck needs Rose's magic, and you know she won't touch it since she found out you've got Eleanor."

"Who's Eleanor?" I was curious about this Eleanor. Was she another mechanic? Was she another inanimate object? Was she….was she her girlfriend? Please God don't let this woman be a lesbian!

"What Edward? Are you jealous of Bella's hot girlfriend?" Please no.

"Emmett! Just because I don't date much doesn't make me a lesbian. So stop telling people that! You know some of them actually believe you." Thank you, God. She's not a lesbian! I couldn't remove the goofy smile off my face if I tried.

"Date much? Please Bella when was the last time you went out on a date? I swear you're worse than Edward." Oh thanks Emmett. Bring me in this too.

"So who's Eleanor? And what does she have to do with the truck?" Hopefully I changed the subject.

"Bella's truck is dying, but me and Rose, well she used to, keep fixing it for her. But it's gotten to the point of no return for me and only Rose can user her ways to get it running. But one day Bella brings in Eleanor, a classic sky blue 1965 Pontiac GTO convertible, for a checkup. Let's just say Rose refuses to touch the truck now since she knows Bella's got Eleanor kept in storage." Wow. Too bad I know nothing about classic cars. But how long have Emmett and Rose known Bella? He has known her long enough to know she doesn't date much.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I love my truck. Plus Eleanor was my dad's; I don't feel comfortable driving it yet."

"Well you better get use to it fast because your truck is officially dead." I looked at Bella's face and saw tears forming. The sight made my heart hurt, and there was nothing I could do.

"Hello Bella! Congratula- Edward? I didn't know you'd be here." Let the fun begin.

"Hi Mom."

OoOoO

Dinner had been great so far. Bob and Jody brought food for everyone including themselves. I did receive a strange look from Bella when Bob brought me the Soup Special – I'd never been so conscious of eating soup before. But I loved how she interacted with my family and I couldn't help but stare at her. Now I was feeling braver around Bella, and the comfortable conversation flowed easily between us. Every one was done eating by now, and Emmett was telling random stories from our childhood. I was still staring at Bella, and I noticed her sleepy eyes.

"Bella, you alright?" Every time I said her name out loud, my skinned tingled.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry! You must be exhausted, and you need your rest. You need to get to bed." My mother can be so…maternal.

"I'm alright. I can walk there." Bella started to get up.

"Nonsense Bella! Edward will take you home." I looked around the table to see five smug faces.

"No, I don't want to impose." I was already pulling Bella's chair out and holding her crutches for her. She gave me a forfeiting smile, said her good byes, and made our way to my car. "I'm sorry I only live just down a few blocks."

"Don't worry, I only live a few blocks away too."

"Then why did you drive here?"

"Usually I don't, but I felt like it today. So where too?" I am one lucky man. If I hadn't drove to the diner, than I wouldn't have been able to give Jody a ride to the hospital to find Bella– which reminds me, I need to make several angry phone calls asking why no one told me they knew Bella.

"This is it." I didn't even remember getting directions Bella.

"Why are we here?" I looked up the building only to be confused.

"I know it's not much…" I looked at Bella; she was embarrassed? I don't understand. Bella was already out of the car and at the entrance of the building. I jumped out to follow her. "You don't have to come with me. I'm sure you've got somewhere to be." I only shook my head and watched her climb the stairs. God she was fast on those things. She made it to the third floor and my heart stopped. She had her keys in the door turning the lock.

"Are you serious? You actually live here?" My mind was still confused trying to figure things out. Suddenly Bella had a stern look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with my apartment?" She turned to go inside. "I'm sorry not all of us can live in big fancy condos." No she had it all wrong.

"No Bella wait! It's not like that; it's just … how long have you lived here?"

"Almost a year. Why?" Her face was skeptical.

"I'm sorry if I was being rude… but I thought that apartment was vacant - It's been for years – I've never seen anyone come or go – I don't even remember seeing boxes - " I stopped talking at the sound of Bella's laughter.

"Do you always talk this fast?"

"No" only when I'm around you "… so I better get home."

"Edward. Thank you for driving me home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience – I know it's late."

"No it was no problem. I only live two steps away." Bella had a puzzled look on her face. I pulled out my keys and put them in my door.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed – I'm sorry for being rude."

"No, you're fine. It was a honest mistake. But I'm sorry if I seemed rude, I've lived here for about four years, so I was just surprised that you've actually lived next door to me for a year."

"Well, I worked nights and slept during the day. But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't know either. I actually did know who you were until this morning."

"But didn't you say that my parents like to talk about us….?"

"Yes they do. But I actually didn't really know you were so … famous. Not until this morning when I was watching random things on my DVR this morning – it was an interview with Leno or something. But even then I didn't know that it was you – Carlisle's son Edward." Maybe she didn't see it. Maybe she never saw what Alice either. "I – I thought the interview with Letterman was really sweet though. I hope you find your dream girl." Oh shit.

"Di-did you watch the, er , rest of the show?"

"Uh no, why?" Thank God. Now that I've found Bella, I don't want her to know I've been looking for her. It's seems so…. creepy and stalker – ish.

"There was supposed to be a girl who could play the piano with her toes, but she had to leave so I was just letting you know so you wouldn't be disappointed."

"Oh. Could she really play with her toes? Was she any good?"

"Yeah, it was amazing." I looked down at my watch to see that it was really late. "Wow it's really late. You should go get some sleep. Remember to keep your foot elevated and take some more aspirin. I'm surprised your foot's not throbbing by now."

"Alright _Dr. Cullen_. Good night. Thanks again." Bella's door was open.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Bella." I pushed opened my door exhausted. Today was an emotional rollercoaster. I brushed my teeth, stripped off most of my clothes, and plopped down on my bed. I thought about everything that happened today. Isabella Swan was definitely the woman of my dreams. She's beautiful, smart, hardworking, caring, and stubborn – she's just so… perfect. But did Bella see the sketch? Why didn't my family tell me about her? I would need to make those angry phone calls in the morning. Why did Bella give me a strange look when I got the Soup Special for dinner? Does she think I'm weird for eating soup? Random question entered my mind as I fell asleep.

OoOoO

I woke up startled and covered in sweat. I looked at my clock. 3:47 AM. That was the night I stopped having dreams of Bella Swan.

-

-

* * *

**AN: So please tell me if this is really horrible because I will stop. haha honestly i will. i actually wrote part of an epilogue, but i hate when people just end their stories. but i hate really good stories that turn really stupid more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **i know it's short but i want to focus more on Edward's view but this is** Bella's POV. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I shut the door and leaned against it. I looked around at my small apartment. Bags from my errands this morning were scattered across the room. I gathered the bags into a pile on my couch not even bothering to put them away. I crutched myself in my bathroom and got ready for bed. As I got under the covers, I thought about everything that happened today.

Playing with my DVR this morning, seeing Edward Cullen for the first time.

Going to the diner for breakfast and seeing Jody and Bob for the first time in a really long time. Also I remember Jody being fishy by not playing matchmaker.

Running all my errands and going to the mall without injury ….until my actual injury.

Seeing Edward at the hospital. Finding out that he was actually Carlisle's son, how did I not get that? I knew Carlisle had a son named Edward, and that he was an actor- well I didn't know he was so well known.

Arguing with Jody in the hospital for trying to set me up with a totally gorgeous actor and Carlisle's son.

Embarrassing myself many times with my clumsiness and my crutches.

Imposing on him with the ride from the hospital. He hadn't spoken one word to me; I thought he hated me. Edward actually driving Jody? Jody doesn't let anyone drive her except Bob, of course…so atleast I know I can trust him….

Him staying with me at the diner. I had expected him to run off as soon as I was out of the car.

Our conversations over dinner, especially when Emmett said, "_Date much? Please Bella when was the last time you went out on a date? I swear you're worse than Edward_." So I'm guessing he's not the stereotypical celebrity jumping from girl to girl… oh shit, and that lesbian crap Emmett pulled… so embarrassing. Oh and my truck… I need to go by the garage to get Eleanor and go by the shop.

Edward eating my soup. The only reason it was called the "Soup Special" was because I had made it for Bob and refused to name it. So he just calls is the Soup Special because "I'm so special." I honestly didn't know Bob actually served it – I told him not too. The kitchen was one of the most relaxing places for me, and cooking was a stress reliever.

Edward bringing me home to find out that we're neighbors! I thought he was being an ass about where I lived. But he's actually my neighbor! I couldn't blame him much, I did work nights and slept all day. I didn't even know any of my other neighbors… I felt myself become drowsy at the last thought.

OoOoO

I could feel my legs moving – I was walking. But I couldn't see anything; every where I turned it was pitch black. I would have been nervous if it were the hand I was holding. I wasn't sure whose hand it was, but it made feel calm and relaxed. I could tell it was a man's by the way it felt – strong and muscular. Can a real hand even feel muscular? Even though I couldn't see, I could still hear and even smell. I smelled the fresh air of a park and random gusts of garbage. But there was also a familiar heavenly smell that I couldn't quite place. I heard the footsteps we made on the pavement. I heard children playing nearby. I also heard the beautiful humming that came from the man next to me. As I strained to listen harder, I felt my feet betray me –

OoOoO

I was startled awake and looked at my clock. 3:47 AM. I should feel panicked or scared, but I felt happy? I was puzzled by this new feeling and the dream of the mysterious man, but it made me excited at the same time. I laid back into my pillows hoping to fall back into the same dream.

I have been having these dreams every time I closed my eyes to sleep: last night when I dreamt of him the first time, again when I fell back asleep, and another time when I took a nap after cleaning the apartment. I still didn't know who the mysterious man was, but it always made me feel relaxed when I woke up. But then … I started getting this anxious feeling. I had this feeling before, but I thought I was stressing myself out from cleaning so I took a nap. But I'm starting to feel anxious again. All of a sudden, I felt a huge wave of fear overcome me. My heart was pounding so hard that my chest hurt, and it was getting harder to breathe. Am I having a heart attack?! I'm too young to die! I reached for my phone in my pocket, instantly hitting the speed dial for Carlisle's cell.

"Hey Bella, how's your ankle this morning?" I couldn't think; I tried my best to speak.

"Help – my heart – breathe – hurts" my voice was low and strained and I hoped to God he understood. I heard no response from the phone and tears started spilling from my eyes. I'm going to die! I don't want to die yet. I was feeling dizzy so I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt two strong hands grab my face; I opened my eyes to see a pair of gorgeous green eyes. Edward. "Just breathe deeply through your nose Bella. It'll be okay. You're safe now. Just take a deep breath like this." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "And exhale slowly out the nose. It's okay now." I mirrored his movements for several minutes starring into his eyes. They were so beautiful; I'd never seen eyes that green before. My heart stopped pounding, my body was relaxed, and my breathing was almost back to normal. Edward was wiping away fallen tears with his thumbs on my cheeks.

"Thank you," was the only thing I could whisper.

"Bella, are you okay?" I tried to nod but his hands were still holding my face. He released me quickly as he noticed too and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Dad, she's okay. I'll call you back in few minutes….. okay, bye." Edward never turning his eyes away closed his phone. Oh! It never occurred to me why he was here, but Carlisle must have called him. "Bella, you just had a panic attack. You're okay now, but what were doing before it happened?" Panic attack? I tried my best to compose my voice, but it still came out scratchy.

"I was just sitting here … and then my chest was hurting... panic attack?" I've never had a panic attack before in my life!

"Yeah, an anxiety attack. There are many different triggers, but I think yours may have been caused by a phobia of some sort or some significant life change…" Should I tell him about the dreams?

"Well I did have some odd dreams last night and this morning … and I got a little anxious feeling after I woke up." I hoped he didn't want anymore information about them.

"Nightmare? About what?" Dang.

"How'd you get in my apartment Edward?" Hopefully changing the subject would steer clear of the subject of my embarrassing dreams. His cheeks turned pink – did he just blush?

"Well, I'm sorry about this but I sort of kicked your door down…" What?! I could feel my shocked expression on my face – eyebrows raised as high as they could and wide eyes. I turned my head to my door and saw the splintered doorframe and the door off its hinge. DAMN. He killed my door. How did I not notice that happening? "I'm sorry Bella, I'll pay for it. I was just in a hurry to get to you because Dad called me about you and he was worried, and I didn't have a key, so I just kicked it. I didn't mean to bust it – "

"It's alright Edward… so Carlisle called you?"

"Yeah, he said that you were having trouble breathing…. I sort of don't remember anything else. I kind of hung up on him." He fiddled with his phone in his hands as if he was embarrassed?

"How did you know it was a panic attack? How'd you know what to do?" I could feel my cheeks blushing. Only I could get a panic attack over a stupid dream - it's so embarassing.

"I… I had a few attacks back when I was first doing theatre. It was the stage fright, luckily someone was there to tell me what to do too." I can't believe he murdered my door just to help me. I no longer felt embarassed but grateful.

"Thank you, Edward." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. He rubbed small circles on my back, and I felt myself getting drowsy.

-

-

**AN: So i totally wikipedia-ed the stuff about the panic attack. Have you ever seen Stuck on You? If you have, I just imagined Bella doing what Matt Damon did haha -except brown paper bags aren't suppose to help - I think they make them worse... Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_I woke up startled and covered in sweat. I looked at my clock. 3:47 AM. That was the night I stopped having dreams of Bella Swan._

**Chapter 8**

_Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_. I had been up since four o'clock this morning because I couldn't get back to sleep. And last night I didn't dream about Bella. It didn't make any sense... I'd dream about her for a year! Then I finally meet her... and no more dreams. I'd been feeling nervous and anxious all morning, but this song was the only thing that could relax me. It reminded me of Bella. I had put it on repeat, listening to it while I cleaned my apartment. I hate cleaning, but I needed a distraction for a while because it was too early to angrily call people – even Emmett. I'd even taken a shower and slipped into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms that Alice had bought for me.

It was 9:23. I would have started calling people hours ago, but I wanted Emmett to be my first victim so I could get all my anger out before I spoke to Jody or Mom. And I, unfortunately, learned not to bother him and Rosalie before 9:30 ever. I will be scarred for life with images of me walking in on them. _Whatever happened, To Tuesday and so slow, Going down the old mine, With a transistor radio_

9:24. Screw this. They might not even be doing that this morning. I dialed Emmett's number and waited.

"Hey Waldo!" Ever since last year, I had been trying different ways to blend in with the crowd and hide from the spotlight. Emmett likes to compare me to Waldo as in "Where's Waldo." He thinks he is hilarious.

"Emmett."

"What's up? You never call me this early especially since after that one time you found me and Rose -"

"Stop! I don't need you to remind me of that Emmett. Plus it's almost late morning – not so early."

"Well sorry, but Rosalie doesn't like a quickie in the mornings - "

"Emmett shut up! How do you know Bella? How long have you known her? Why didn't you tell me about her? You must have known about her because of Alice – Alice! Does she know Bella too?!"

"Geez Edward, shut it! Me and Rose know Bella because Dad told her about the shop. Bella brought her truck in about six months ago. As for the rest, I only did what I was told. Alice didn't - " I hung up on him, knowing who to call next… Alice. Of course Alice was behind all of this.

"Hey Edward!" I cringed at her high pitched voice.

"Alice, why didn't you ever tell me about Bella? You tortured me with all of this TV crap, and you knew her the whole time!"

"Edward, I haven't even met her yet! Everyone else has; it's not fair! But I can't wait to meet her; I know were going to be great friends!"

"What? You - "

"No, unfortunately I didn't get to plan this all out." Planning? I know who to call next...

"Bye Alice." I didn't even wait for her to say goodbye. I know who's behind all of this. I didn't think she would do something like this, but she definitely had the capability. Why hadn't I seen it before? I was already dialing the number and trying to calm myself. I was mad, but I didn't want to take it out my mom.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi Mom."

"So did you have fun last night? Do you like Bella? She's really a lovely girl…" Way to be subtle, Mom.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me before? We could have met weeks ago."

"Well, I would have done it the second I saw Alice's sketch. I'd always thought that you and Bella would make an adorable couple. But Jody said- "

"Wait, Jody?"

"Yes, Jody said that you didn't deserve Bella. You needed to put in some kind of effort. You were moping around for weeks while Alice and everyone else were supposedly looking for Bella. But after yesterday, you apparently decided to do something because Jody called me all excitedly about dinner."

"So Jody had this all planned out?"

"Well, she'd already been trying to get you two kids together, but both of you are a bit stubborn. She just tried to let fate take care of it – hold on Edward, your father – Edward! Go over to Bella's; she's needs help. I'm not sure, but she's having trouble breathing-"

I'm not sure what he said next because I hung up on him. I couldn't think except for the fact that Bella needed my help. I was already at her door, but I didn't have a key. The door was locked, and I banged on the door calling for Bella. But no one answered. I backed up from the door and kicked just below the doorknob. The door easily opened, and there she was sitting on the couch.

Her body was shaking uncontrollably and tears were falling down from her closed eyes onto her cheeks. Most of the fear in my body left. She was having a panic attack. I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her face in my hands. Her eyes opened and mine connected with hers.

"Just breathe deeply through your nose Bella. It'll be okay. You're safe now. Just take a deep breath like this." I inhaled deeply through my nose showing her what she needed to do. "And exhale slowly out the nose. It's okay now." She copied my movements for several minutes while she calmed down. I wiped away the tears with my thumbs on her cheeks. Her skin was so soft it was like silk.

"Thank you," was the only thing she whispered.

"Bella, are you okay?" She tried to nod, but my hands were still holding her face. I quickly let go and pulled out my phone to call back Dad.

"Edward, is she alright?"

"Hey Dad, she's okay. I'll call you back in few minutes."

"No, wait - I'm already heading over there. I'll be there in five minutes.

"Okay. Bye." I still couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. Her gaze was strong and held mine to hers. Something like recognition flashed in her eyes, but she was still scared. "Bella, you just had a panic attack. You're okay now, but what were doing before it happened?"

"I was just sitting here … and then my chest was hurting... panic attack?" Clearly she's never had one before in her life. I wonder what caused it. It could be many things, but usually life changes or phobias are the main triggers.

"Yeah, an anxiety attack. There are many different triggers, but I think yours may have been a phobia or some significant life change…"

"Well I did have some odd dreams last night and this morning … and I got a little anxious feeling after I woke up." A bad dream? I guess a nightmare could trigger one. I would have to ask Dad.

"Nightmare? About what?"

"How'd you get in my apartment Edward?" I could feel my cheeks turning red. Will she get mad at me?

"Well, I'm sorry about this, but I sort of kicked your door down… I'm sorry Bella, I'll pay for it. I was just in a hurry to get to you because Dad called me about you and he was worried, and I didn't have a key, so I just kicked it. I didn't mean to bust it – "

"It's alright Edward… so Carlisle called you?"

"Yeah, he said that you were having trouble breathing…. I sort of don't remember anything else. I kind of hung up on him." I noticed I was still kneeling in front of her so moved next to her on the couch.

"How did you know it was a panic attack? How'd you know what to do?" Memories of my first show popped into my head.

"I… I had a few attacks back when I was first doing theatre. It was the stage fright, luckily someone was there to tell me what to do too."

"Edward, thank you." She's hugging me! Her embrace was warm and comfortable. I could sit like this forever with her. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed small circles on her back. I looked down at her face, and she was asleep. I adjusted her in my arms so she would be more comfortable. I was unsure of what to do next. Should I lay her here or should I put her in her bed?

"Oh God, Edward what did you do to the door?" Carlisle was in the doorway staring at the wooden frame.

"I didn't have a key." He reached above his head and grabbed the spare key hidden above the door frame. "Oh."

"It's a little obvious, but she needs to put it in a different place. Anybody could break in. Anyways, is she alright? What happened?" He came over and studied Bella sleeping in my arms.

"She had a panic attack. I have no idea what cause it, but she said something about a dream… I don't know, but she seems okay now. She just fell asleep."

"Panic attack? It was lucky you were here to help her. Now I'm grateful for those panic attacks you used to get. I'll just stay until she wakes up and see how she is then."

"Alright, I need to call Emmett. I think he knows someone who can fix the door." I slowly got up and put Bella gently on the couch with Dad, and walked into the hallway.

Emmett was surprised by my change in mood, but knew someone who could come fix the doorway tomorrow. He was concerned for Bella… at first. And he couldn't stop laughing when I told him why the door frame needed to be fixed. Apparently he knew about the spare key too. I hung up on him when I heard Carlisle calling for me. Bella was awake and sobbing hysterically. Carlisle was trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. Instinctively, I scooped her up in my arms and whispered calming words into her ear. Bella clasped onto my body and cried into my chest. After several minutes, Bella stopped crying, and I continued to hold her next to a very puzzled Carlisle.

"What happened?" was the only thing I could say. I was expecting Dad to answer, but it was Bella who responded.

"I was dreaming… it was a nice dream. I felt … perfect. But when I woke up, I felt like … I couldn't breathe. I was really scared. I'm sorry for acting like this - this isn't like me." I looked up at Carlisle. He was clearly alarmed which made me extremely worried.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating in a while - school and finals... you know the deal. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

AN: so even though there's only like 10 people reading this, no offense to anybody except for myself, but just so you know you check out this story, **Changing Prejudices** by **IHateCleanBreaks. **i'm only doing this because i think i got the idea of my story from hers - there were many things that inspired my story. But the only thing thats the same is that Edward is an up and coming actor who starring in a movie about a vampire falling in love with a human... and he falls in love with Bella. but i was feeling paranoid, so i feel like i should post it.... and i reccommend any of my favorite stories.

**(EPOV)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My arms felt empty. I hadn't noticed before but when I was holding her, my whole body felt … different. Not a bad different, but good different, definitely good different. After a very awkward moment of releasing her from my hold, Bella was now taking a shower, while Dad and I sat in her living room. I strictly kept my thoughts away from Bella – showering – only feet away. I pinched my arm again to keep my thoughts… clean. My arm was really red by now.

"Edward, I think that Bella should stay with you tonight." No, absolutely not! Imagine the ways I could mess things up with Bella. "Before you say no, this is completely unlike Bella. I've never seen her so out of character… and she obviously feels safe and comfortable around you. She needs you - even if she doesn't know it. Plus you did kick down her door, and she will definitely not be staying here tonight." I nodded in agreement. I'd rather embarrass myself a million times rather than the chance that some creep breaks into her apartment with her there. "Plus it would a good time for you and Bella to really get know each other…" I looked up to see a huge grin on his face. And he winked at me. He actually winked at me.

"Yeah, thanks Dad. When did you become such a matchmaker?" I looked back down at my numb arm rubbing at the sore spot.

"I guess your mother is rubbing off on me." I looked up to see his face, but instead I just saw Bella walking into the room. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt and her hair was still wet. She was so gorgeous; she radiated beauty. She wore no makeup because she didn't need it. She was clean and naturally radiant. She sat on the couch next to Dad and turned toward us with a grimace.

"I'm so, so sorry. Carlisle, I'm so sorry you had to come all the way down here. It was nothing really. And Edward I'm sorry to trouble you, and you had to break down my door. This has never happened to me before; I can't believe I acted that way. I don't know why I panicked. I don't have any phobias, well besides the dark, but that's just a little fear. And I didn't experience any "significant" life changes, well besides my job, oh my! Is that it? Because I quit my job at the - "

"Bella, Stop! Goodness I still can't believe it how much you talk when you're upset; you're just like Edward." I sent glares at my chucking father. It was kind of cute when Bella did it… crap, I really am falling hard. "Bella, you know Esme and I think of you as another daughter. And don't worry about it anymore. Edward, here, is going to take great care of you. You'll be staying at his place until the door's fixed. There is no way you're staying here with the front door wide open - no arguments." Bella's mouth opened to object but closed when she realized there was no way out of it - her face sort of grimaced. Am I that bad?

Dad had left, and Bella was in the process of packing an overnight bag. I was waiting in the hallway staring at Bella's doorway examining the damage. I couldn't help feel a tinge of pride as I looked it over. Damn. I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture for future reference. Bella came out into the living room with an overnight bag and her laptop. She checked over her apartment and was ready to go, but stopped at the doorway I was standing in.

"We should probably cover this up right?" She glanced over the door frame.

"Yeah, we should… did you grab all everything that's valuable? You know just in case." I would feel so guilty if anything was stolen.

"Um, I guess. I don't have anything of real value, plus I'm honestly not too worried about anything being stolen. I mean look at my neighbors… an elderly couple and a famous actor. I should be okay." An idea popped into my head.

"Hold on, I got an idea." I turn to go into my apartment to grab the necessary materials. I return to the hallway quickly covering the doorway. I had grabbed an old bed sheet and duct taped around the door way. I wrote a sign "fumigating" and secured it on the bed sheet. "This should work."

"That's great! Thanks." She was giggling. It was so adorable; I need to make do that more often. We entered my apartment; I thanked God that I cleaned my apartment this morning for hours. We ended up on my couch, each of us seated as far away as possible.

It was slightly awkward because I had no idea what I was doing. Now I regret not going on dates back in high school. The first date experiences would sort of help in this situation. I decided I needed to take the plunge and just ask a random question.

"So Bella, would you like to watch some TV or a movie, your pick?" It was a simple basic question. I did good.

"Um, I don't really watch TV. I mean I never really got the chance to go to the movies, and I was stuck with late night infomercials. But I do love movies; I grew up watching movies with … my dad. So yeah."

"So what's your favorite movie?"

"I don't really have a favorite. It's been a really long time since I just sat down to watch a movie… but when I was little I used to watch _Jaws_ with my dad a lot. I would even hide behind him during the scary parts even though I'd seen it a hundred times." Her face had a small smile; clearly it was a sad, but happy memory for her.

"_Jaws_ is a classic. So what music do you listen to?" I gave her a smile trying to change the subject. But what I got in return surprised me. Her face had a confused look morphing into an annoyed expression. Whoops…

"I really hate that question because really there is no definite answer for anyone. Music is constantly changing; even though we listen one genre today, by tomorrow we'll move on to another saying it's the coolest crap in the entire world." She took a deep breath and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to rant, but I don't like that question. I basically listen to a little bit of everything. And at this moment, the song stuck in my head is "Cecilia.""

"Wow, Simon and Garfunkel, nice choice. I have to completely agree with the music thing, but I refuse to listen to rap. Sorry, I can do hip hop, but not rap. If you here rap coming from me, something is probably fatally wrong with me." Bella giggled again, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Now I'm afraid to ask… books?"

"You should never be afraid to ask me something. If I don't want to answer, I probably won't. The basic answer is anything good; I have no favorites… well, I guess you have to stick Harry Potter into favorite's right?" Our conversation continued into different books we've loved and hated to read and ones we had to read in school. After a while, I turned on the TV, and Bella flipped open her laptop. I was flipping through the channels when I saw my face. It was some gossip news crap show with a picture of me and Rosalie eating ice cream on a sidewalk. I remembered Rosalie and Emmett had dragged me out of my apartment to get some fresh air. Apparently, Emmett wasn't with us… oh right, he was still getting seconds. Bella looked up and snorted at the speculation of me dating the mysterious blonde. I was actually surprised that I was getting any coverage. The premiere for the film was next week, and I was relatively still an unknown actor. I looked back at Bella to see her with a guilty expression staring intently at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Bella looked up at me with blushing cheeks like she had been caught sneaking a hand into the cookie jar.

"Your favorite color is blue?" What is she looking at? I leaned over the screen to see a fan page for me.

"What _are_ you doing?" I purposefully teased her to see her reaction. Her cheeks were inflamed now.

"Well you were asking a lot of questions about me so I just decided to Google you…"

"You Googled me?" I was extremely flattered by the gesture. My heart was fluttering now- God I'm such a girl… "Well to even it out, we could play twenty questions…" The game turned to be extremely informative – I learned her favorite color, green, and her dreamed job was to be a "professional reader" or in reality, an editor. Reluctantly, I answered her questions too, like my favorite color (brown) and the current song stuck in my head ('Brown Eyed Girl') hoping she wouldn't see the connections to her. But we had loosened up a bit and were more comfortable. My arm was currently was slung on the back of the couch, and my knee was about four inches from her thigh. Being this close to her was like a sensory overload. Her hair smelled of strawberries, her skin was glowing, her laugh was the most precious sound, and my fingers tingled from being so close to contact.

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" I tried to be casual about it, and I had to be on like question 42. We had stopped counting along time ago, and I was dying to know more about her romantic history. Bella had a nervous look on her face, but when she opened her face to respond, her stomach growled loudly. And then on cue mine did too. We both laughed at the awkward timing, and she decided to change the subject.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch." There was no way I would let her pay. My mother taught me manners. The guy was supposed to pay… even though this wasn't really a date.

"No, there's no way that you're going to pay."

"Chill out Edward. I was going to take you to the diner. You know Jody and Bob will never accept our money. I try slipping it into their aprons or sneaking it somewhere else."

"You know I thought of way of getting by that… I think going by the other tables when customers leave and dropping a large tip, so they think it's from the those customers."

"Ahhh, very clever." I smiled at her response, and we headed off toward the diner. We decided to walk there after I made sure her ankle was okay. I was very glad that we were going to the diner because I needed to have a talk with Jody.

OoOoO

I was sitting at my table sitting across from an innocent-looking Jody and Bob. Bella had disappeared back into the kitchen leaving me to interrogate them.

"So Bob, I'm assuming you're just the harmless bystander, while Jody was the brains behind the operation." I was trying to find the right words to make Jody feel extremely guilty…

"Well not exactly. I actually told Jody that she should wait until you made some kind of effort. You were being a bum, and plus she had been trying the two of you to meet for years. It shouldn't be like that for you – to just be shown the way. You deserve to fight like the rest of us to find our better halves. I did it, your father did it, even Emmett and Jasper. You're no different than the rest of us, so why should you be treated any different. But you finally attempted effort, very little effort, but you've found her. Now you just have to love her and hope she loves you back." I stared at Bob's guiltless face letting his words sink in.

"You know, I appreciate that Bob. That was very profound of you."

"Yes, I've been told I'm very wise." That was probably the most serious conversation Bob and I have ever had.

"Wait a minute!" I looked at Jody's shocked face. "That's it?! You angrily call everyone else this morning and intended to yell at me for not saying anything about Bella being your dream girl. But Bob, here, just gets a _thanks_?"

"Yep, he put it into perspective for me." It must have been a man thing. It just made sense when Bob said it. Bella came out of the kitchen with two bowls and two glasses of water.

"What's wrong?" She was looking at Jody whose mouth was still hanging open.

"Edward told a joke… I told you, Edward's not funny." Bob responded as he slid out of the booth pulling Jody with him. Bella giggled and set the large bowl of … the Soup Special! right in front of me. She can make the Soup Special; my heart skipped another beat. Apparently she could see the shock on my face.

"I noticed last night that Bob made you some so I decided to make it too. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? No, not at all. It's my favorite. I didn't know you could cook." I'm seriously falling harder for this girl.

"Well, usually I would be mad at Bob for giving it to actual customers. I'm kind of insecure, I guess, about my cooking."

"Wait, you created this? I think that we're going to be great friends Bella." She laughed at my comment, and I could only stare at her beautiful smile. We continued telling stories of our childhood; mine mostly were about Emmett and warnings of Alice.

After we finished our lunch and sneaked some money onto dirty tables, we made our way back to my apartment. But as we crossed the street, Bella tripped falling toward the ground. I, instinctively, grabbed her waist and pulled her upright. A strange sensation shot through my fingers and up my arms into my entire body. Bella also had tensed and looked at me with wide eyes. I pulled her closer to my chest and stared intently into her brown eyes. It would be so easy to bend down and kiss her. I imagined how soft and perfect her lips would be. I was only an inch away; I met her eyes to see if she wanted this. She wasn't pulling away; I was so close.

HONK--- HONK! We jumped away from each other to find ourselves still in the street. Bella turned and hurriedly walked onto the sidewalk. I ran to catch up with her unsure of what to say. We silently made our way back into my apartment. We had almost kissed. Almost. I'm definitely confused and unsure of what to do. I sat on the end of the couch while Bella sat on the other. I turned on the TV and handed Bella the remote. It was slightly awkward. I could tell Bella was stealing glances at me because I was stealing glances at her.

The turning of the lock on my front door broke the awkward silence.

"Helloooo! Edward?" Alice! Thank God. Hopefully this will be the only time that I'm grateful for her barging into my apartment.

-

-

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for not updating in a while... I really want to finish this story before the new semester. I've got a scholarship to keep so that means less fanfiction for me.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i own nothing...**

**AN: so school's started today.... and i'm not finished with this story so yeah. i didnt try very hard anyways but i've got a heavy load this semester, so i need to go write some more.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

"_Helloooo! Edward?" Alice! Thank God. Hopefully this will be the only time that I will be grateful for her barging into my apartment._

I looked toward the doorway to see Alice carry a shopping bag - how shocking. Alice is naturally happy and perky, but when she saw Bella, I thought she was going to explode! Her eyes were wide with excitement, and she was slightly jumping up and down.

"Hi, you must be Bella! I'm Alice, and I think that we're going to be great friends!" Alice had jumped onto the couch between Bella and me. Before she could continue, Bella started laughing. Why is she laughing? I know Alice can be too much sometimes, but never had she'd been bluntly laughed at before. Alice obviously looked hurt and confused which Bella quickly noticed.

"Oh my God, no Alice I'm so sorry. I'm not laughing at you; I didn't mean to be rude. It's just Edward said the exact same thing to be today at lunch." Bella was definitely being sincere. I could tell by her eyes - her eyes expressed her every emotion.

"It's okay, I understand. It's the twin thing, happens all the time. Like for three years in a row we got Dad the same thing for Christmas – now we have to call each other before buying something. Also when we play _rock, paper, scissors_, it goes on forever."

"I'm still really sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. I've been so out of it lately…" Bella looked so guilty.

"Don't worry about it… but if you want to make it up to me, we could go shopping right now?" Oh no. I couldn't let Bella go with her. First, she'd be miserable, and second, I didn't want her to go… Bella had made a painful face.

"Alice, you weren't even really offended. Plus didn't you just leave the mall?" I pointed to the one shopping bag in her hand. It was probably for me, and she probably has more in her car.

"Yes, but I was shopping for Jasper – oh, I got you some things too. But look at Bella – imagine the clothes I could buy for her. She's got a perfect body! I'm so petite. Rose is so curvy. She'd be so much fun!" Alice was now shaking on the couch with eagerness. "Please Bella! Please?" Bella was blushing at Alice compliments. I do have to agree with her – perfect.

"Alright Alice, but you're not allowed to buy me anything." Bella was standing ready to go. I stood up to disappointed that I had to spend the rest of the afternoon with Bella with Alice.

"Where do you think you're going Edward?" Alice was already dragging Bella towards the door. Bella looking slightly horrified, but I'm not exactly sure why. It could be A) Alice's enthusiasm for shopping, or B) the actual shopping.

"I thought I could come – you know bag boy?"

"Oh, hell no! You've had her all day! It's my turn. We need bonding time, just us girls. Bye! Before I could say anything, the door slammed closed. Great….

I spent the rest of the afternoon checking in with Jessica; apparently, I had four interviews today that I forgot about. Luckily, they were over the phone. I finally finished the last interview exhausted. Every interview had asked at least one question about my dream girl and another about Rosalie. I was happy to explain that Rose was my sister-in-law, but not about Bella. I carefully answered those questions with _I don't know's_ and _I hope I find her one day's. _After watching a few hours of TV, I decided to do some laundry.

OoOoO

It's 11:30! It was only 2:00 when they left. I'd done all of my laundry, and I'd even wash my bed sheets. And Alice won't answer her phone, but she did text me to stop bothering her. Alice wasn't even supposed to be at the mall pass 8:00. It was the only rule Jasper had with shopping; she only agreed because he worried about her too much. Now I was nervous. They were only supposed to spend the afternoon together not the rest of the day!

The turn of the lock made me jump from my spot on the couch. A still-energetic Alice and a very exhausted Bella entered through the door with a lot of bags. Bella dropped the bags and collapsed onto the couch giving me a miserable look.

"Alice, what did you do to her?" Alice grabbed the bags Bella set down and put them into the guest room.

"Nothing, it was just a normal day of shopping. I've got to go – Jasper's waiting in the car. Bye Bella!" Bella only lifted her hand to wave as the door slammed, and the lock turned.

"Are you alright? I can't believe she made you stay out all day…"

"I've never – I can't believe – six hours of shopping!"

"Wait six hours? You were gone for ten."

"Her mall curfew was at 8:00, so then we went back to her place, and she gave me more clothes there, and then she measured me! I'm supposed to go back next week so I could do a fitting. You know she was asking me questions about wedding dresses. She wants to make one for me; I don't even have a boyfriend…" I could be your boyfriend…

"I'm sorry; I didn't expect her to do this much for your first time." I really didn't. I'd never seen Alice this intense… well, actually I have.

"It's okay; you did try to warn me a lunch remember? The worst part was that she didn't buy me one thing! Apparently being a famous designer gets Alice a lot of freebies…" Oh… that's why she isn't bankrupt. "But Alice did make me a smoothie – oh, it was so good! And I got see Jasper again."

"Again?" Jasper knew Bella too!?

"Yeah, I hadn't seen him since I was in college. I met him while I was working in the library. He was studying to be a business major. We weren't really friends, but we were friendly. I'm so tired. I can't even feel my feet."

"I set up the guest room while you were gone; it's ready for whenever you want to go to bed."

"Okay thanks again Edward, I truly appreciate this."

"You shouldn't… I'm the reason your stuck here remember?"

"But I'm still happy to be here… Goodnight Edward." Bella got up and stretched. My eyes were glued to her body.

"Goodnight Bella…" Bella disappeared into the guest bedroom, and I soon made my way into my room.

OoOoO

I woke up startled to a loud crash. I jumped out of bed and ran out into my living room. I spotted Bella cleaning up the kitchen. There was a high stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, strips of crispy bacon, and a large plate of cheese eggs. My stomach growled at just the thought of all the food.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you? I was just cleaning some of this up before you woke…"

"No, it's alright. You made breakfast?"

"Yep, and I made a lot. I wasn't sure how much you eat in the mornings, but since you're related to Emmett… I made a lot." Could she any more perfect?

"Don't worry it'll get eaten, thanks." We sat down and enjoyed our breakfast with comfortable conversation. It was like the almost kiss yesterday never happened, which I wasn't sure if I was okay with. I also didn't have any dreams last night, but I still slept … pleasantly?

A couple of hours later, the carpenter came by to fix the door. His name was Mike and apparently "very good with his hands." He had been extremely flirty with Bella which was making me not so friendly. Even worse, Bella was flirting back – which made me even more not-so-friendly. I stood in the hall watching them together. My heart ached every time she looked at him. After he finished with the door, Bella went inside to test the lock; and I paid him and went back to my apartment. I hope he's a real ass… no I don't. I wouldn't want Bella with anyone like that. I hoped that she be with me…

"Edward!" Bella was banging on my door. I frantically jumped up and scrambled to the door. I didn't lock it did I? Was she hurt? Was it that Mike? I pulled open the door to find a panicking Bella. I pulled her to my chest to see Mike standing there shocked.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. She just came back out and freaked." I nodded as he turned to leave. He said a small goodbye to Bella, but I doubt she heard it because she was still glued to my chest.

"Bella, are you okay?" I brought her back into my apartment and sat with her on the couch.

"I really hate myself right now. I can't believe that I'm acting like this. So childish. So needy. So pathetic."

"Bella, you're none of those things. Trust me. It's alright; you're just going through a rough patch." I knew she wasn't any of those things.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me…"

"There's nothing wrong with you." I gave a small smile. God, she was perfect.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on my couch watching TV. I'd talked to Jessica about my schedule. I'd invited Bella to a private screening of the movie. I wasn't planning on watching it at the premiere; I hate watching myself on screen. I made dinner for Bella impressing her with my awesome cooking skills. Afterward we sat on the couch again watching old episodes of _MASH. _Bella fell asleep leaning into my side, and I soon after followed.

-

-

AN: Thanks for reading! You know, i just realized the other day that if someone else had written this story, i would probably not have read it. well i might have but i used to hate stories that killed off charlie, that have random plot characters (jody and bob) and are not even set in forks or atleast washington... but thanks for reading haha. i probably shouldnt be trying to get people to not read this......


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: What was this story about again? I totally don't remember.... that's probably what you're thinking because I do that all the time. Please forgive me. I know I suck, and I actually have real excuses..... but you don't want to hear them, do you? Some of it's BPOV, but then the rest is EPOV. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I woke up from a pleasant sleep to find myself on the couch in Edward's arms. I could feel how strong and how comfortable his arms and chest were. I looked up to see his sleeping face. He was so beautiful. I can't believe I'm friends with this man… just friends. Clips from the Letterman Show flipped through my mind reminding me that nothing more could happen between us. He was still looking for that dream girl of his which I definitely was not. Since I've met him, I've become a totally different person. Yesterday when I didn't know where he was, I freaked out. My heart started to beat really fast, and I couldn't breathe. I'm so pathetic for leeching onto a man. I've never needed a man before. I'm a strong independent woman, and I have been for five years. I made a promise to distance myself away from Edward a little bit.

I glance up to look at his shiny hair. The sunlight from the window makes it more reddish. I study his sleeping face – his long lashes, his slender nose, and his round lips. I close my eyes and lean in to smell his warm scent. I open my eyes to see his face an inch away from my face – and awake! I jump up from the couch like its on fire bumping heads with Edward.

"Ow! Shit!" I turn around to see Edward clutching his nose. Oh my God! I just broke his nose!

"Oh my God! Edward, I'm so sorry! Here let me get you some ice!" I run into his kitchen toward the refrigerator; I didn't even bother opening the door. I just stuck my hands under the ice dispenser. Ice cubes fell into my hands and all over the floor. I ran back into the room to a clutching Edward. I just stuck the ice in my hands against his nose.

"Cold! Oh God, it's cold." He cringes and pulls away. "God Bella, your hands…" He grabs my writs and shakes them. The ice falls onto the floor, and he gently presses my numb fingers against his nose. "I don't think it's broken… I didn't feel a crunch."

"Hold on…" I slightly put more pressure against his nose feeling for any damage like the way Carlisle taught me. "You're right. It's not broken, but you'll have a bruise probably. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Bella. I should know by now that anything goes when it comes to your clumsiness. And if I have to I'll get Jessica to put makeup on it or something to cover it up. So how do you know it's not broken?" Makeup? Oh God, I forgot. He's a movie star - I keep forgetting that. He's so out of my league… My eyes move from his nose to his sparkling green eyes.

"Um, Carlisle showed me when I broke my nose. I kind of knocked over a bookcase in the library with my face…" I grimaced at the memory. I made myself stack up the hundreds of books before I went to the hospital. "I think I should get you some real ice now…" I pulled my fingers away realizing that the tingling wasn't from the numbness.

OoOoO

I was making my way to the diner. I had left Edward's apartment shortly after making him breakfast. I still felt really guilty about his nose, but he kept saying that he was okay.

Alice also had called me to remind me to come over Tuesday for a fitting. God I hope it isn't a wedding dress. The memory of Alice's apartment floated into my mind…

"_Stand up straight Bella, I have to get the correct measurements." Alice had me standing on a box with my arms lifted. She was measuring every possible length of my body. Some of it would have been really awkward if we weren't friends. Even though I'd only known her for six hours, Alice and I had gotten pretty close. We clicked instantly which didn't make sense because our personalities were total opposites. _

"_Alice, I'm tired. I didn't think that we'd be at the mall for six hours. My feet are starting to hurt." _

"_Alright, quit complaining. I'm done measuring you so you can go sit down. I've got lots of questions anyway." Alice had already asked about my "boring clothes." You'd think that she'd turn me away because of my fashion-less taste, but she kept saying "I love a challenge!" _

"_Okay what do you want to know?" _

"_What do you want your wedding dress to look like?" What?_

"_Wedding dress Alice? Are you kidding me? I don't even have a boyfriend, and you want to make me a dress?" _

"_But your dress has to be perfect, and it's going to take a long time for me to make it just right. Who knows when you'll meet the one? It could happen tomorrow!... or last week." _

"_What was that?" _

"_Nothing… so what type of dress do you want?" _

"_I don't know. I've never thought about it really. I know I want a small wedding with just friends and fam…family. Everything should be simple – very simple." _

"_Okay… so how white should this dress be hmmm?" _

"_What? Like eggshell white?" _

"_No, more like virgin white." Oh God….. _

"_Oh, yeah…it's white as white can be. You'll be blinded by the white…." _

"_Really?! Hmmm interesting… just too perfect.." _

Alice was a mystery sometimes. I suddenly noticed that I was sitting in my booth with food already on the table. Bob was sitting across from me drinking a cup of hot chocolate and staring at me.

"Oh hey Bob. How long have I been sitting here?"

"About ten minutes. I was going to wait five more minutes to wake you up from your daydream."

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Whatever you've been doing lately, you should keep doing it."

"What?"

"Bella, you've changed a lot… and in a good way. These past few days you're always smiling and in a good mood. I haven't seen you this happy in five years. Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it."

"Okay…" I watched Bob as he drifted back into the kitchen leaving me to my thoughts. I haven't done anything different except the damn panic attacks. I do start a new job this week. It could be all the daylight I'm getting. Or it could be….Edward.

OoOoO

**EPOV**

I can't believe how beautiful Bella is in the morning. How could any woman look so beautiful especially this early in the morning? Aren't women supposed to look… scary? I've seen Alice and Rose in the mornings…and they don't look like Bella. Their hair is usually a bird's nest and their makeup-less faces are pasty. Bella is just the opposite. Her is hair is a bit messy but whose wouldn't be after sleeping. But her skin looked smoother and her chocolate eyes softer. When I saw her _smelling_ me, I couldn't help but lean in to do the same. I had no control over my body, and when she looked up, I was definitely going to try to kiss her again. But instead she jumped away from me… I wasn't sure if she was jumping because she was scared or just she wanted to get away from me. But she was awake before I was, hell, she even smelled me – she could have gotten up if she had wanted to. I don't really know what to think anymore; Bella just surprises me in every way.

After breakfast, Bella flew out of here. She said things she had take of for Rose's birthday tomorrow. I had gotten her a large industrialized alphabet photograph of her name for the shop. I had no idea what Bella was getting Rose because she wouldn't tell me… but I bet it'll surprise me.

OoOoO

"Please Bella… please tell me…" I was now in Bella's apartment questioning her about Rose's present. Emmett had just dropped off Bella, and she still wouldn't even give me a hint.

"Not a chance, Edward. It's supposed to be a surprise… no one else knows but me."

"But Emmett knows too. He just dropped you off!"

"That doesn't mean he knows what it is..."

"Don't you trust me Bella?" I was just teasing her, but as soon as I said it, her face turned serious.

"Without a shadow of doubt." Now would be the perfect time to tell her how much I liked her. Now would be the perfect time to kiss her…

"Bella! Open up! It's me!" Alice's banging was relentless. Bella swiftly unlocked the door and let her in.

"Jeez Alice, don't need to shout."

"Well Bella, if you'd just give me a key then we wouldn't have this problem… Oh, hey Edward. Whatcha doing here?" She gave a knowing smile.

"Well Alice, if I gave you a key, I know you would abuse it by kidnapping me for makeovers, fittings, or some other forms of torture. The only person I've given a key is Edward." I don't have a key.

"You didn't give me a key."

"Oh, you do now…" Bella pulled out a small key that looked similar to my own and gave it to me. She leaned in close and whispered "if she gets this, I will kill you." I chuckled at her threat, but I was secretly scared because I would probably let her kill me.

"Okay, leave Edward. I have to get Bella ready for Rose's party."

"The party isn't for like four hours Alice! Can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" Oh boy, big mistake… never argue with Alice. Alice just looked Bella up and down eyeing her jeans and t-shirt.

"Bella Swan, I did not stay up all night making this awesome dress for you to just blow off. You're going to wear it and listen to what I say, got it?" Bella looked at me petrified and nodded silently at Alice. Alice sent a glare at me telling me to leave.

"Uh, bye…." I left to go to my apartment where I would show off my Alice side by figuring what I was going to wear.

OoOoO

I was waiting for Bella in her living room. Alice left about twenty minutes ago when she approved my appearance. She'd also gotten ready here but needed a different pair of shoes or a handbag or something…I'm not sure. But she did remind me that I needed to tell Bella about my dreams and that I'm pretty much in love with her. I've only known her a week, and I'm supposed to tell her I love her? But I definitely should tell her about the dreams because once we're seen in public, someone will notice that she looks an awful lot like the picture Alice drew. God, if Alice hadn't pulled that stunt on Leno I wouldn't be in this situation. But I might not have met Bella….

"Okay, I'm ready. Because I know Alice would kill me if I wasn't _perfect, _I would definitely not have taken this long. Sorry you had to wait." I looked up to see …WOW.

-

-

**AN: Sorry for stopping but I feel like I should post this now, and give you something while I keep tweaking the rest...... thanks for reading.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.....**

**AN: Sorry it's short, but I'm officially on spring break! but i still have to work.... but i'm planning on writing a lot so i get this done. I didn't really edit it so sorry about that too.  
**

**(EPOV)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

WOW…. Bella looked amazing. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless, black dress that ended inches above her knees with a sash in the middle showing off her curves. It was so gorgeous and modest…. Until she turned around. There was no back and it was very low cut… oh my god. She turned back and leaned in close to me so that I think that she might kiss me.

"You can't see the bruising really… Does it still hurt?"

"You look amazing…" I told her completely ignoring her question.

"Oh, thanks. I was kind of worried about it. You've seen Alice's designs, but this is completely different. I love it!" Her blush appeared making her more beautiful. "But really, does it hurt? Do you need an aspirin? Do you want to stay in? I could call Alice to explain -"

"Bella, I'm alright. I feel fine. Stop feeling guilty and stop worrying. Oh here's a copy of my key… if you need me or just want to hang out, come over. Even if you feel like you're intruding or whatever, don't worry you won't be."

"Thanks Edward. I really appreciate this." Bella quickly fitted the key onto her keychain and gave me a small smile.

"Good. Ready to go?" I grabbed Rose's present and my keys, and we were off to some new restaurant called _Forbidden_. Forbidden what? Why would some one name their restaurant something that sounds like a nightclub or a strip club? Alice wouldn't…. would she?

Thank God Alice didn't! It actually was a nice place that I hoped to visit again… with Bella. We made our way to the table where Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were sitting.

"Bella! Edward! What no Waldo tonight?! Man I really wanted to see you in those thick glasses again. That one's my favorite!" Emmett swallowed Bella into his arms and released her a little too late.

"Emmett! Don't do that! Her face was turning purple! You could seriously hurt her!" Rose slapped Emmett upside his head and gave Bella a small hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella. It would be you to end up in the emergency room from a hug, wouldn't it?" Emmett gave her an apologetic smile and a wink.

"It's okay. I've been in for worse." Bella winked back. Noticing my confused face she whispered, "I told Emmett to pretend that we didn't see each other today."

I couldn't help but stare at Bella as we ate. Every little movement she made was just fascinating. I was in a trance until Alice kicked me and gave me a look that said "Stop drooling."

"Excuse me, waiter? Could we get a bottle of chardonnay? Whatever you have is fine." The waiter whisked off to get Alice a bottle of white wine. I saw Emmett tense. He looked at Rose weirdly and looked around at us. The waiter returned with the wine and began pouring everyone a glass. Emmett chugged his down and swiftly grabbed Rosalie's. She hadn't noticed because she was in deep conversation with Jasper. Bottle was now set between Emmett and Bella.

"Emmett could you pour me some of that?" Rose asked while still talking to Jasper and Alice.

"Bella, does white wine stain?" Emmett eyed the bottle.

"Yeah, but it's easy to get out though. Why?" Bella copied his whisper. He didn't answer, but knocked the bottle spilling wine in Bella's lap. Bella sat there looking at Emmett.

"Oh my God! Emmett! Does she…" Bella stood up and looked between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Oh no, Bella spilled wine all over herself. We should go." Emmett is the worst actor ever. Something is definitely going on.

"Bella! Don't worry about the dress. I can get stains out of anything." Alice assured her.

"Yeah guys, I'm gonna run home and change. See you guys at the diner. Emmett, could I talk to you before I go?" Bella stood up and pulled me out of my chair with her. "Like you were going to let me walk home." Emmett followed us out onto the sidewalk. Bella turned around and hugged him so tight that she'd probably hurt herself.

"Emmett, is she- how would you even know without her knowing too?"

"Bella, don't say anything. She doesn't know yet; I got the results today. I was going to tell her tonight…" Emmett was frantically looking behind us.

"What's going on?" I looked to Bella.

"Not now! Don't say it out loud Bella! Please not now! I have to go!" I watched Emmett fidget and run back inside. What the hell is going on? That might have been the funniest Emmett moment ever…

I sat down next to Bella in our usual booth in the diner. I had taken her home for her to change into sweats and a t shirt, and of course, she wouldn't even give me a hint about Emmett. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper soon joined us to eat Bob's famous chocolate cake; Emmett looked even more scared. Rose started opening her presents. Alice had made Rose a couple of dresses; Jasper had given her a book of short stories; I gave her industrial photograph; and apparently Emmett gave her his present this morning… gross.

I watched Bella pull out a small box and hand it to Rose. I watched Rose's face fall when she opened it up.

"Uh, thanks Bella. I needed a new key chain….. I guess." She held up a small key ring with a shiny E hanging from it.

"Well I figured you'd need a new one with these." Bella handed her two small keys. I recognized that one of them was a car key…

"Oh my God! No way! Oh my God, Bella… I can't accept this. I can't take Eleanor from you. She was your dad's; I just … won't."

"The hell you won't. If you don't accept this Rosalie, I'm selling her to some random person off the street. I want you to have her. She needs someone to love her, and I just don't need her anymore." Rose was quiet for a few moments mulling over the idea.

"Alright, thanks Bella. I love you; this is the best present I've ever gotten. I'll take good care of her."

"Damn… thanks Bella for setting the bar so damn high now." Emmett looked slightly annoyed and looked like he was going to puke. Bob walked in from the back with something behind his back. Emmett coughed clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Uh, Rosie baby, there's still one more." Emmett pulled out a package from under the table. She looked confused as she tore the paper away revealing a blue book. I instantly recognized what it was. Oh shit. I can't believe it. Rose flipped open to a bookmarked page and read off the words written there.

"Important Dates to Remember:

March 10, 2003, 12:06 PM: Emmett and Rosalie meet for the first time.

March 10, 2003, 12:07 PM: Emmett falls in love with Rosalie.

April 1, 2003: Emmett tells Rosalie that he loves her.

April 3, 2003: Rosalie finally believes him.

May 12, 2003: Rosalie finally admits to Emmett she loves him.

May 13, 2003: Emmett proposes to Rosalie.

March 10, 2004, Emmett and Rosalie get married.

November 17, 2008: Emmett tells Rosalie….. they're having a baby."

Rosalie looked up to Emmett with a confused face. Tears are spilling from Emmett's eyes as they lock with hers. A flash went off behind us; Bob had taken a picture of Emmett and Rosalie.

"The doctor called this afternoon with the results. I know I should have told you then, but I wanted to make this special for you. So I decided to get a baby book like the one Mom made for me. I tried to make tonight memorable for you, but Alice had to order that wine so I had to keep it away from you and I had pour wine on Bella. I just love you so much; I'm sorry if I ruined this for you - " Rosalie silenced him with a soft kiss.

"We're having a baby." Rose started crying as she hugged Emmett. "I love you; this is the best gift anyone will ever give me."

OoOoO

Bella and I were heading home; we had just left the rest of the group celebrating at the diner. Bella had to get up early for work, and I couldn't help wanting to be with her a little longer.

"I can't believe Emmett is going to be a father. This is so weird. I would have thought Alice and Jasper would have one first... Oh man, I'm going to be an uncle!"

"You're just realizing that now Edward? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Hey I am the smart one! It's just so unreal. I'm so excited; Emmett's going to be a great dad, and I get to be cool Uncle Edward."

"Now who has been telling you you're cool?" Bella teased me.

"Hmm, I can think of a couple hundred thousand girls who think so." I teased back.

"Oh, right…" Wait, what?

"Wait, did you really forget?" Bella bit her bottom lip and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Maybe, sort of, I'm sorry. I just forget sometimes… I don't know why." The last part was a whisper, but I still heard her. Bella was just so … different. She was the only person outside of my family (and Jody & Bob) to treat me like I was a normal person.

"Bella, would you really have sold Eleanor to some random guy off the street?"

"Nope, my father would turn over in his grave if I were ever to do that. I couldn't really take care of it anymore. I don't need a car anymore because I live so close to work, and who really drives in New York, well except you of course. But I know Rose is going to take care of it."

"How can you be so self-less?"

"Trust me; I'm not self-less. I just do things for the people I care about." By now we were already in the hallway of our apartment building.

"Goodnight Edward. Thanks for driving me; sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of that."

"Bella… you're hardly taking advantage of me. I do things for the people I care about. Goodnight Bella." I watched her as she stumbled for her keys and opened her door.

**AN: I know not much happen with BXE. Sorry, but this just came out. so i figured out that i like it when people review but only because i tell them they don't have to but they still do anyway... but usually they're just telling me to update....so they don't really count.... but whatever. thanks for reading!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own anything, and blah blah etc.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

**EPOV**

So far today had been really boring. I'd even pulled out my keyboard to dawdle a bit. Before I knew it, I was playing the song I'd written over a year ago when I started having the dreams about Bella. Not many people knew of the song, but they will soon enough.

Crap… I remember the day when we shot the lullaby scene. I had gotten bored in between takes and started to play random notes, but I had started to play her song. The director loved it so much that she demanded that it be put in the film. I agreed but I had to beg that it wouldn't be put on the movie soundtrack. It didn't belong to anyone but one person… I knew that it was time to mention the whole dream thing, but I know it's just going to freak her out. She won't feel the same way.

I'd also made arrangements for the private screening of the movie with the rest of the cast and crew with Jessica. I was leaving the day after tomorrow for the L.A. premiere and would be back for Thanksgiving. Then I would be gone for three weeks until Christmas. Three weeks without Bella…..maybe my dreams would start again and it wouldn't be so bad.

Deciding to distract myself, I got ready to go grocery shopping.

I had made the worst mistake… going grocery shopping on an empty stomach. I had a huge cart full of junk food. Great this is going to take like five trips up to the apartment. I should have looked into a building with an elevator. I opened my door to find Bella on my couch.

She was dressed in sweats and a t shirt with a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose and a large pile of folders in her lap. She didn't even hear me come in; she also had ESPN turned on the TV. I set the groceries in the kitchen and went to get the rest of the groceries. Bella still hadn't noticed me; which kind of worried me. Noticing that the sports program just ended, I turned off the TV starting her.

"Oh Edward! You scared me. You know you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Well, I wouldn't call it sneaking up on you when I live here and have been sitting here for like ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry. Oh god, sorry I'm sorry for coming over when you're not here but I had a lot of work to do and ESPN helps me concentrate, but my damn TV is screwed up with the DVR, and I didn't feel like messing with it so I just came over here because I know how to work your TV and I thought since you weren't home I would finish and leave before you got back…"

"You know Bella, I've never met a woman who talked as much as I did. And I told you last night you could come over when ever; I don't mind. I enjoy your company. And I just went grocery shopping… you want a Yoohoo?"

Bella and I talked for the rest of the night. I told her the arrangements for the screening and she told me about her first day of work. Apparently she wasn't just a copyeditor. She was replacing some associate editor whom was leaving the company to raise her baby. Bella fell asleep next to me while we watched TV. Thinking she'd be more comfortable in her own bed, I scooped her up and carried her out into the hallway locking my door behind me. It was a bit difficult carrying her and getting into her apartment. I mean she is accident prone and probably is asleep too. I locked the door behind me. I made it almost to her bedroom when it happen.

"Don't eat all the pancakes Emmett!" Her outburst startled me and he head collided with her door frame. Shit, that's going to bruise.

"Bella, god I'm so sorry." Bella clutched to my shirt and mumbled so more.

"Go dress up Jasper, Alice." What is she talking about?

"Bella, are okay?" Oh God, she talks in her sleep.

I laid Bella on her bed after pulling her clutching hands from my shirt. I watched her mumble a few more things when I noticed the bump on her forehead. I quickly filled a bag with ice and grabbed a dish rag. I held the bag to her forehead. I was in a terrible position. My back started to strain at the angle was in so I lay next to her still holding the bag of ice. She was extremely fascinating as she slept. Her face displayed all of her emotions as she dreamed.

"Edward…." huh?

"Edward please…." She's dreaming about me?

"Now Edward… I need you…" oh shit! She's dreaming about me! About us…

"To cut the grass…" What? She doesn't even have a yard.

I woke up to find Bella sleeping in my arms. I didn't realize that I'd even done that or even fallen asleep. I remember continuing to listen to Bella's dreams especially the one about Dad's foot. I'll have to ask her about that.

"Edward?" Bella tried to move but my arms pinned her to me. She twisted her neck back to look at me; somehow my arms let her turn around fully. Her eyes pierced mine, and the air around us got intense. My eyes flipped between her eyes to her lips. It would be so easy to just…

Bella's eyes widened and she sprung from me and out the door. Of course. I pulled myself off the bed to find Bella rushing around in her bathroom. At the sound of the shower, I went to my own apartment to find breakfast. I grabbed the eggs from the fridge, and I made my back into Bella's apartment to make breakfast. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bella burst out of the bathroom into her bedroom … in a towel. God, I should have stayed in bed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella came out of her room dressed for work. "It's only 5:30! I thought I was late for work." I looked at the clock radio on her counter. Yep, 5:33.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize the time. I should have checked when I woke up." My words came out slow because I was still a little hazy from sleep.

"It's alright. You made breakfast?" Bella eyed the cheese eggs on the stove. I split the eggs onto two plates and carefully handed one to her. We sat silently as we ate our food. Bella started feeling the bump on her head from I ran her into the door frame.

"I don't remember doing this. God, I hope I'm not sleepwalking too." Guilt shot through me at the memory.

"Actually I thought you'd be more comfortable in your own bed. So when I was carrying you to your room, I may have gotten distracted and I may have accidentally ran your head into the doorframe. I'm so sorry. I held ice on it for most of the night, but I fell asleep. That's why I was here, if you were wondering." At first she looked upset, but she looked amused.

"You carried me? You should have woken me up, but how did the great Mr. Edward "I-have-awesome-reflexes" Cullen get distracted?"

"By a certain someone's sleep talking."

"Oh no, how embarrassed should I be right now? On a scale from 1 to 10?"

"About a -2. It was very cute. You only said something about Emmett eating pancakes; Alice's torture; me cutting grass; and Carlisle's foot. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about; I promise." Bella still blushed.

"Well since you made breakfast, I'll clean up." Bella took our plates and placed them on the counter while she filled up the sink with soapy water. The sight sent images in my head of us – older versions of ourselves doing dishes as we joked around. Right then I knew I was going to marry Bella someday. I would tell her how much I loved her… tonight. I'll do it tonight.

I got up to join Bella at the sink. I pushed a button on the radio, and "Cecilia" filled the apartment. I instantly started to hum the words.

_Celia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home  
_

"Come on Bella, this is your song." I bumped my side into her to get something out of her. She started swaying and said the ending words of the song.

_Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I laughing,  
Jubilation, she loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I laughing_

"Bella that was lame. That was your song! You got to put some pizzazz into it."

"Oh my god! There it is!" Bella was laughing hard falling into my side.

"What? What is it?"

"Alice. You and Alice are so related." I laughed with her as I realized my words. The music from the radio silenced us.

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl._

"Hey where's the pizzazz, Mr. Cullen? Isn't this your song?" I looked at her for a split second before grabbing her. I twirled her around a couple of times as she screamed. I began singing the next lines as she laughed.

_Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl. _

_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

We continued dancing and singing until the ended of the song. I held Bella close to my body as I steadied her from her laughing. I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"Encore! Encore!" We were both startled by the familiar voice.

"Shouldn't you be shopping Alice? You just found out you're going to be an aunt, and you're here bothering us?"

"Nope! Stores don't open til 9, so I figured I come by to dress you for tonight!" Alice held up a few shopping bags, no doubt she had them since she found out about the screening.

"You know Alice, there's online shopping. The internet is always open." Bella replied without looking at Alice. Her head was still buried in my chest.

"I'm not going to miss out on shopping for my first niece-slash-nephew! I need to see, feel, and smell the clothes. Are you kidding Bella? The internet? Please. But don't worry; I'll use my online shopping skills for my other nieces and nephews." Alice winked at me. A smile fell on my face when images of kids began to form in my mind. Snap out of it! You haven't even kissed her or asked her out yet!

"Aw, they'll be so hurt Alice." Bella pulled away from me as she set the dishes in the drying rack.

"Alice you don't have to dress me for every single time I go out in public." Bella erupted with laughter.

"Yeah Alice, Edward can dress himself. He's got the "Alice genes" too, you know." I joined with her remembering my "Alice vocabulary." Alice just stared at us with an amused look.

"Okaaay, but family of Alice Hale will not be seen looking like they got dressed by a blind hobo."

"But I'm not family Alice so no one will care." Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"But we are family Bella; you are a Cullen." Now Bella looked like she was going to cry. Alice hugged Bella while I just stood awkwardly.

"Aw, thank you Alice… Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get into my apartment?" Alice pulled away from her and hurried to the door. She jiggled her keys high in the air.

"I have my ways. Bye!" And then she was gone.

"How did she get my key?"

"I have no idea. I would change the locks, but it wouldn't matter. She'd find a way in."

OoOoO

I was waiting for Bella to come home from work. I was extremely nervous. I told myself I was going to confess my love for Bella, but I'm chickening out. I think I'm going to puke. I ignored Alice's outfit and chose jeans and a white undershirt. I was trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. Plus if I did throw up, Alice wouldn't get mad if I got these dirty. I even bought her some flowers. They weren't much, but they expressed what I wanted them to. I put them in the fridge at the diner so I could surprise them with her there. I heard the door close of the apartment next door…

We were eating dinner at the diner. I watched Bella scarf down her double cheeseburger while I played with my soup. I didn't think that eating a cheeseburger could be sexy.

"You shouldn't be nervous. I'll know you'll be great; I'm really excited. I haven't watched any of the trailers which was kind of hard, but I wanted to be surprised." I could tell Bella was trying to calm me down, but it only worked a little. If she only knew what was truly bothering me… I hadn't even thought of the movie. I've always hated watching myself; there was always something wrong or something I could have done better.

"I'm not really worried about the film." Bella, puzzled, watched me as I continued to play with my food.

"Rose called me today. We talked about baby names; I still don't know why she wanted my advice anyways. I like older names, and apparently she does not."

"You never thought about it? Having kids I mean." Even I had thought about having kids.

"Well yeah, but I don't go out planning their futures especially when I don't even have a boyfriend. Have you ever thought about it? "

"Well yeah, I want kids someday…. And due to Alice and my mom, I may have thought about some possible baby names…"

"Like what? I want to know..." The smile that was on her face was so bright. It could probably force anything out of me.

"Well for a boy I would want a good strong name, maybe Charles or Henry. For a girl, something classic and unique like Iris or like…Cecilia! But I don't know I haven't really thought about girl names."

"I think… those were good names. I had even suggested Iris to Rose you know. She said Emmett was joking about flower names, but Iris is a good name. I told her!" I apparently said something wrong to upset her, but she tried to cover it up.

We quietly made our way to the studio in my car. The silence was killing me, but I was too nervous to talk. When we arrived, everyone was already seated and waiting for the lights to dim. I notice Kellan sitting on the aisle with his feet sticking out. I kicked them so he'd move them knowing Bella would somehow trip over them.

"Edward! Hey man, we were wondering when you were going to show up! The movie is going to be awe…some." His words trailed off as he noticed Bella next to me. His eyes moved back and forth between us, and a huge smile appeared on his face. I just knew he was going to say something.

"Yeah Kellan, it's going to be great." I coughed a bit and shook my head at him. I think he got the hint. I ushered Bella to a couple of seats _trying_ to get away from everyone else.

"Hi there, I'm Kellan! And you're…?" He held up his hand waving to Bella causing everyone to look at us.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." Bella waved back and smiled at him. This caused the whole room to erupt with introductions to Bella. The room was silenced with the dimmed lights. My eyes immediately went to Bella's face; I watched her throughout the whole film. I watched as her eyes brightened and her smile widened every so often. I didn't even notice that the movie was over until Bella stood up.

"Hey Edward!" I looked over to see the director coming our way.

"Hey Catherine! The movie was awesome. The song fit great like you said."

"I told you so! But I can't stay and talk... Edward you might want to go out the back entrance; the press is outside just so you know… anyways, it was really nice to meet to you Bella!" Catherine whispered and ran off.

Bella was quiet as I led her out the back way. The silence was killing me; I had no idea what she was thinking.

**BPOV**

"Thanks for coming with me tonight Bella. I really appreciate it." We were somehow in the car now, and my mind was still processing everything that just happened.

"Oh my god Edward that was amazing! The casting for the movie was perfect. You were perfect. Some bits of the plot were a little hazy, but it's a movie so no one will really care. But you were unbelievable. I had no idea you could act. Oh god, that was offensive. I didn't mean it in a bad way. You were an awesome vampire! And everyone is soooo nice in person. The media doesn't give famous people enough credit; they're really nice. And the song was just… wow. It was so beautiful. And you can play the piano?! No one has told me this; you haven't told me this! It was like you were pouring out your soul. Who was the composer? I need to write him a letter – it was that brilliant!"

I just let everything spill out from my head. I had a tiny, tiny filter which kept the thoughts about how drop dead gorgeous he was. My heart just sunk lower into my chest knowing he's meant to be with someone else.

"Wow, definitely was not expecting any of that… so I'm guessing you liked the movie?" Edward laughed at me.

"No, I didn't enjoy it one bit." I let the sarcasm drip from my mouth.

"Well I'm glad you liked the movie. Everyone was really nice because they liked you. I've been playing the piano since I was nine and I may have written that song."

"What?" What did he just say?

"Catherine used my song for the lullaby scene…" That's what I thought you said.

"I can't believe you wrote that. It was beautiful." I kept the tears from falling. My heart was already broken; now the pieces are being stomped on.

We were walking up the stairs to our floor. I stayed quiet throughout the ride while Edward told me stories from the movie set. It was good thing that he was leaving tomorrow. Maybe with Edward gone for a while I can get over him…

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah Edward, just thinking about work stuff." I put the key in my lock surprising myself I actually pulled off a lie.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you … or sort of ask you, and I have to do it now before I chicken out again. Bella I really care about you. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I have to tell you that I love you." I couldn't believe those words because I knew that he was supposed to be with someone great. The girl from his dreams, and I wasn't her. He was just settling with me because he couldn't find her..

"I can't." I barely whispered it. The tears were about to fall, and my voice was already shaky. "I'm so sorry Edward, but I can't." I struggled with the door and finally got it open. I locked it shut as I fell to my knees letting the tears fall.

-

-

**AN: longest chapter yet... okay please don't kill me. thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing... I know it's short.**

Chapter 14

**BPOV **

Today was Thanksgiving Day, and I had no family to celebrate it with. I think I had every single one of the Cullen's call me to come over; well except one… Edward. But I couldn't go; it had been seven days since I last saw him. The next morning I had left for work two hours early and stayed there two hours later than normal trying to avoid him. I didn't know when his flight was so I stayed away from the apartment. When I finally got home I found a note and a copy of my key on the counter.

_Bella, _

_Don't worry, this is Alice's key. _

_I'll miss you._

_Edward_

I don't know how he got the key from Alice, but it still made me smile. Then I remembered that I broke his heart; I know I'll regret this for the rest of my life. I hadn't been able to sleep at all, and I was demanded to get some sleep. My boss actually told me not to come in until I got some sleep. As a last resort I took the spare key to Edward's apartment and made my way into his apartment until I found his bedroom. God, if Edward were to come home then to find me in his bed he'd think I was a psychopath. Maybe I am one, and I just don't know it.

But I fell asleep instantly having that damn dream.

_I was extremely happy. I couldn't see where I was going, but I was happy. I was walking with someone holding their hand in mine. There was a heavenly smell that I couldn't quite place, and they were humming a familiar song. We continued our walk to the tune until they sang, "Do you remember when we used to sing." _

Edward. I'd had dreamt of Edward all those times. He was the mysterious man from my dreams. I started sobbing at the irony. I turned away the man of my actual dreams so he could find the woman from his. I haven't slept since.

I found myself in the kitchen starring at the inside of my refrigerator. I didn't really feel like cooking at all. I sorted through the lunch meat pulling out the package of turkey. I should at least have turkey today right? I brought my giant turkey sandwich to the couch sitting in front of the TV. I turned it on to find it still screwed up. It was on some menu, and I didn't know how to work it! I should have gotten someone to fix it… I pushed play until something came on.

The sound of the lock turning startled me and I turned my head to see the last person I expected to…

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the booth at the diner with my head on the table. I was supposed to go over for Thanksgiving dinner at my parents, but I couldn't. I told them to just invite Bella and insist that she come over. She didn't have anyone else, and she deserved to have a decent Thanksgiving. And I couldn't see her yet; my heart stopped beating when she said no. I went away for a week to do premieres and publicity events for the movie. Unfortunately everyone noticed that I was miserable including the press. They had a field day about it – drugs, alcohol, disputes with other celebrities. I don't know where any of it came from… well, no lie, I did have a few drinks before the premiere. But I wasn't drunk, just a little buzz. I banged my head on the table for the hundredth time.

"Edward…" Bob cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked up to expect a bowl of soup or maybe a cup of hot cocoa; instead he had a big canvas tote bag.

"What's that?" I pointed at the bag trying to peek inside.

"Did you by chance explain anything to Bella?"

"No, she didn't give me a chance really to." My chest hurts just at the memory of it.

"You need to tell her everything; I mean everything, even though she doesn't want you too. This is going to be your explanation…"

OoOoO

I turned the key in the lock hearing the click. I hadn't really thought about this. Bob just told me that Bella didn't understand that she is the girl in my dreams. I just grabbed the bag and thanked Bob. I didn't even look at everything in here. I prayed to God she was inside. I just thought she'd be here since Alice said she wasn't there with them. Oh shit, what if she gets made at me for just storming in? Too late now.

I opened the door to see Bella on the couch. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she'd been crying… a lot. God, she was so beautiful.

"Edward?" I walked toward Bella and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Bella… there are a lot of things I need to tell you that you need to know." I paused to see the TV on… "Did you watch this?" I pointed at the TV screen. It was the interview with Leno. Had she seen it?

"Some of it… But Edward I -"

"No, I'm sorry, but it's my turn to talk. You already know about my dreams and the girl in them…"

I dumped the bag onto the coffee table to see all of its contents: three red roses -the forgotten flowers I'd left in the diner, food containers, photographs, and Alice's sketchbook. I found Bella's sketch placed in the middle of the book. I handed it to her and took the remote. I fast forwarded the TV a bit till the exact part I wanted. I watched her face as the realization hit her.

"Bella, you are the first person I think about in the morning and before I fall asleep. Actually I can't help but think about you constantly. You're the clumsiest, most interesting, most beautiful woman. Your blush is so adorable. You actually think I'm funny. You somehow make me nervous and comfortable at the same time. And I'm in love with you because you're better than any dream." I watched her as she bit her lip. She studied the sketch as tears started to fall onto it.

"Why are you crying Bella?" I put my palm on her face wiping away her some of tears with my thumb.

"Because Edward, I wanted it to be me so bad…because I'm in love with you." My heart felt like it was going to explode. She loves me too!

"Bella, please just stay still." I tilted her face up towards mine. I brought my face closer to her lips. "Don't move." She tried to move closer but my hand held her in place. My breathing quickened as I inched closer. Finally our lips met, and I could have died right there. Our lips molded together perfectly, and I poured everything I felt for her into that kiss. I had to pull away because I was getting dizzy. Bella mirrored the goofy smile on my face.

"That was …" Bella's smile grew wider as she struggled for a word.

"Indescribable… I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Me too."

I reached for the pitiful looking roses and handed them to her. We ate some of Bella's gigantic turkey sandwich and some of the food Bob packed us. And we went through the photographs occasionally kissing. They were of us at Rose's party when Emmett told Rose they were having a baby. We even looked like we were together then… flashes of my future with Bella flipped through my mind.

"Bella, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I leaned in kissing her.

-

-

**AN: sorry to say that there's only one more chapter – the epilogue. I didn't even plan for this story to go on for this long, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my story or at least read it. haha**

**Also I had tried to make it a running joke throughout the story that every time that he wanted to kiss her, something would happen to stop him… don't know if you got that or not.**

**And I plan on going back and editing the crap out of this story…. But later like much later because I have no time to write anymore.**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: I own nothing! Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Epilogue

"**My second guest is a very good friend of mine. You may know him as the virgin vampire from the hit trilogy. His new film opens this Friday. Please welcome, Edward Cullen!"**

"**Hey h****ow are you doing?" **

"Great. Thanks."

"**So what have you been up to?"**

"Well I've just finished up this last movie, and now I'm back to my real job."

"**Real job? What's that?****"**

"Being a family man."

"**Ah, right. How are Bella and the kids?" **

"Great. Cecilia, our youngest, is just starting to walk. I hope to God she doesn't get Bella's clumsiness. We were lucky that Charlie and Robby didn't."

"**Oh, right. I remember the last time you came on the show she'd tripped over some… wiring backstage. She broke her left wrist!"**

"No, no. She tripped over herself. When she was pregnant with Charlie, I wouldn't let her walk unless I was within three feet of her. I learned real quick that you don't get a pregnant woman angry."

"**So not many people know this but you were going to give up acting?"**

"Yeah, I was really set on it, and I was planning on going back to school to get a degree."

"**Why didn't you?" **

"Well, the whole reason I wanted to was because I wanted to be there for my wife. I wanted us to have a good, stable marriage, but she demanded that I pursue my acting if that's what made me happy. So I did, but now it has to take a lot to get me to do a project."

"**How do you choose?" **

"Well, Bella actually reads all the scripts before I do throwing out the bad ones then I read through them. And if it's something brilliant and I can get a flexible schedule for my family, I talk to Bella about it."

"**You are a very smart man." **

"You are too kind to me Jay."

"**I'm too kind? You guys have no idea how nice the Cullen's are. Every year Edward and his wife Bella send us Christmas presents, usually an Alice Hale dress and something for my garage." **

"Well if I remember correctly… I believe it was you who started that tradition with the dress, but we just like to thank you. I'm sure everybody remembers my first interview with you right?"

"**Well, I always enjoy it when you come on the show. We should get the wives together for dinner; it's been a while. Anyway folks, go see his new film opening this Friday…Edward Cullen, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you! We'll be right back with our musical guest…."**

**EPOV**

I turned off the TV and yawned as Bella got up from the couch.

"It was a good interview... except when you made fun of me."

"I was merely stating a fact. I would never make fun of you sweetheart." I sipped from my cup of chocolate milk. Mmmm can't beat that. When I became a dad, chocolate milk became the new whiskey.

"Who drank all the chocolate milk?!" Bella stormed back into the living room. "Edward, is that chocolate milk? Can I have some please?" Nope!

"Hmmm let me think about it…" I gulped down the rest of the cup.

"Grrrr, Edward!" She stomped her foot and left the room saying, "You know you shouldn't make a pregnant woman angry!" God, she's so adorable when she's mad…. Wait what?

I jumped up from the couch and running into the hallway to find Bella in the doorway of the boys' room. Watching them sleep was always calmed her down and made her happy. I grabbed her hips and turned her so her back was against the door frame resting my forehead against hers.

"You're pregnant?" I rested my hand on her stomach.

"Surprise…"

I kissed her lips lightly, and lifted her up by her hips. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we made our way to the bedroom. Our kiss deepened as I laid her on the bed. We stopped suddenly when Cecilia's crying reached our ears.

"I'll get the baby, you get the chocolate milk." I kissed her one more time before I found my keys. I smiled as I felt the cool night air hit me. I pinched myself again to make sure my life isn't just a dream.

-

-

-

**AN: Charles Henry, Robert Masen, and Cecilia Marie are the kids' full names. Robert is supposed to be named after Bob…. And Rose and Emmett had a baby girl named Iris. I couldn't really put it in there...  
**

**Thanks for reading! I can't tell you how happy it makes me because it's my first fanfic as I'm sure you can tell. **


End file.
